


Well, That's Different

by EddieFook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Cas is a nudist, Destiel - Freeform, Frottage, M/M, Mostly porn, Multi, Porn with some plot, Smut, Toys, Vibrators, cas is a freaky dude in the sack, destiel smut, need i say more?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieFook/pseuds/EddieFook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves Cas. There's no doubt in his mind he loves the man with the sex hair and blank stares. He doubts it's possible but he loves the freaky lose your mind on pleasure sex even more. And Cas has only begun opening his toy chest...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So a lot of readers of Purgatory asked for a few very specific scenes and I am happy to produce this! Enjoy!

They met at a coffee shop.

And before you get any ideas filled with hearts and love and cuteness, forget it. If you asked either after that first meeting, he'll even after the first three meetings, you'd think that the two were destined to hate other another with a side of punching and snark.

Well the snark really never went away but now it was loving. Or so Cas said.

And really who could blame either one? That coffee shop was famous for it’s peppermint lattes, and ok so Dean Winchester wasn’t a guy you’d look at and think “Yes that man likes his lattes,” but hey those peppermint lattes were milk from a goddesses teats. Wait that’s a dumb metaphor, Dean thought as he stood in a terribly long line waiting to get his peppermint latte. It was like drinking heaven in a cup...just shut up Dean.

So hey can anyone sue him that he was a little tested when he finally got his turn and was told they had just sold out..

“Peppermint latte for Castiel!” When no one grabbed it Dean surged forward and grabbed the cup sipping it before anyone could argue. Damn that was good.

“Hey!” And when Dean turned, wow, that dude was Hot. Like above any other league Hot. Like he got an extra serving of Hot when it was handed out to all the babies when...Dean was losing his train of thought. The guy was Hot. Ok. The guy was also pissed as hell.

“What?”

“You took my coffee!”

“What, no…” Dean sipped the coffee. “My name is,” he made a face as he tried to read the name on the cup. “Cestemil.”

“That’s not my name!”

“Yeah, hence why this isn’t your coffee,” Dean tried not to giggle at just how adorable the man’s rage was. And so after that every day they came at the exact same time to get their peppermint lattes, each time Dean ordered with the name Cestemil and after the first few arguments they started to really find the other...attractive.

_Castiel_ as Dean learned was a nerdy bee scientist. He was a science geek to his bones and he had a special talent for going completely blank when he was lost in his thoughts. Dean could be talking to him at one moment and then in the next Cas would be gone, a vacant look in his eyes. So that was awesome and adorable. Dean learned to bring a book with him wherever they were because Cas could be lost for a while.

And just like that, when they were at a fancy restaurant and Cas broke off mid sentence when he was talking about his day, and the fog entered his eyes, that Dean realized he was in love. He loved this weird little dude across from him who had forgotten he had a fork full of spaghetti halfway to his mouth.

“I love you,” was the first thing Cas heard when he woke up from his theorization of the relativity of bee cohabitation.

“Of course you do, dumbass, I love you too.”

And life was amazing.

Cas did have one thing, one thing that made Dean really shake his head at the supreme disconnect between the nerdy scientist and who Cas was.

Cas was a freaky dude in the sack.

And Dean’s no simpleton when it comes to sex, but come on the guy is a blue collar mechanic, the freakiest he got was an ex once got him to try on panties.

But Cas…

Oh Cas was a freak.

A super hot, lose your fucking mind, never known so much pleasure freak.

And it didn’t stop in the bedroom.

Ok so this is how their first night back at Cas’s went down. Dean had been a good dater or whatever, they weren’t boyfriends yet, but it was getting close. And so Dean had taken it slow, there had been some heavenly make out sessions on his couch, the last being an incredible dry hump that had brought them both to nirvana. So Dean had been good, he wanted to take it slow with Cas, Cas who was so different from every person Dean had dated.

So slow they took it.

And then there was the night Dean took Cas home.

He walked up like it was a dumbass chick flick and Dean leaned in to kiss his...date-ee (date-er?), whatever, he kissed Cas gently and started to make his way away.

“Do you want to come inside? I could make some tea or something.” Dean nodded, hell yeah he could take some tea. So they went inside and Cas took his jacket off. He started taking everything off and Dean stopped him.

“Dude?” Cas tilted his head, “I mean I’m all for sex with you Cas, but you know a guy wants a little romance instead of just stripping at the front door.”

Cas chuckled deeply, a sound Dean very much enjoyed. “Dean I’m a nudist.” He indicated to the hall closet where not only were jackets hung but tee-shirts, jeans, socks, and underwear. “I wear clothes outside the apartment, but here, and when I can get away to camps, I don’t wear clothes.” He dropped his boxers and stood in front of Dean ass naked with absolutely no shame.

“Ok, well this is...interesting…” Dean rubbed his jaw and, well Cas sure as hell wasn’t stopping him, looked...down.

Oh fuck.

So Dean became a nudist.

Or at least he was a nudist within his and Cas’s apartments. And it was strangely awesome, not just the sexy sexy fun time but everything else. Naked cooking, naked reading, naked tv watching, naked showering...wait...whatever. Just being naked with Cas was really amazing. Dean felt freer than he’d ever been in his life. And not just free with his body, but free with his emotions, his thoughts, his everything. He was free with everything with Cas, and it was amazing.

So of course he loved Cas.

And of course Cas was going to open Dean up to all kinds of new pleasure.

“It’s called a house party,” Cas rubbed broad shoulders. “It’s fun.''

“I don't see how cheating on your boyfriend in front of your boyfriend is ok.”

“It’s not cheating, we’re consenting to this, I’m saying I will be ok if you kiss another person at this party, if I’m present I’m saying it’s ok if you want to go further than kissing.”

“Why?”

“Because I know that you love me, I trust that if you do kiss someone you will still be happy with me and you will return home with me.”

“Of course I’m going to return home with you!”

“And I’m going to return home with you,” Cas smiled and held Dean’s hips. “And if you feel uncomfortable we can leave immediately, we don’t have to do anything.”

“Ok,” Dean breathed out, this man was going to kill him, he was going to freaking die with Cas’s cock up his ass.

Not a bad way to go.

***

“Cas!” A bear of a man opened the door and Dean could only stare. This was a man not that Cas wasn’t…he was a total man, a man meeting needs Dean didn’t even realize he had. But when you make a poster and put on it a manly man, this man would be on it. He was hairy, it was soft and fur like and um...ok, Dean could get behind this.

“Dean, this is Benny,” Dean held his hand out and the man surged forward.

“So you're the one who stole our Cassie away,” Dean blushed and Cas just smiled. “Well, I have to say you are fucking gorgeous and you will really be a great edition to our little gathering.” Dean nodded and held close to Cas’s side. Benny stalked off and, damn his back was as nice as his front.

People were all over the main room, totally naked and chatting. Some even had plates of hors d'oeuvres and Cas led Dean back where they could leave their clothes.

“Are you ready?”

“I just need a moment,” Dean rubbed Cas’s naked side and looked at his favorite spot. Cas may have his wide appetite but Dean had his one spot on Cas’s body he was absolutely addicted to. It was a tiny patch, really just the size of Dean’s lips, just above Cas’s navel that drove Dean crazy. When he was on the couch he would used Cas’s stomach as a pillow and kissed his spot. He nuzzled against it in bed, it was odd but he calmed down when he thought of curling into his boyfriend and kissing his spot.

“Ok, I’m good,” he followed Cas out and they made conversation for a while. Dean found he really enjoyed Benny and a few others that they talked to, Benny was a mechanical engineer so Dean as a mechanic had a lot to talk about with him. And after a few hours Dean was feeling limber and loose. He was feeling comfortable enough to forget that he was naked in a room full of naked people, Benny and Cas next to him were making him feel good.

Though it seemed he was feeling better than his boyfriend who had been getting more and more silent as the conversation with Benny went on. If Dean were crazy he’d think the feelings coming from his boyfriend next to him were...jealously. That Cas was bristling a bit at Dean’s interaction with the burly man was insane. And kind of...hot.

It was hotter when, out of nowhere as they were talking about engine currents and flow Cas took Dean’s plate set it aside and shoved his tongue in Dean's mouth. They were standing side to side, well Cas was changing that as he pressed his entire body (and enlarging shaft) into Dean’s side. Dean heard a gruff laugh next to them and something about sharing and then Cas’s hand was on his balls and Dean grunted into the kiss. Maybe it was the knowledge that they were being watched, maybe it was the incredibly open showing of possession, maybe it was just Cas, but Dean found himself rock hard in record time.

He held Cas’s face and they just played tonsil tennis for a long time forgetting others around them.

Of course that was when Benny stalked up and just nudged the tip of his cock into Dean’s shaft. Dean jumped in his boyfriend’s mouth and moaned when the larger man did it again. Who knew just the tips of their cocks were so sensitive. Dean knew, of course, already that his lower head was incredibly sensitive he just didn’t realize the rush he was able to get from just brushing with another cock.

And maaaaybeee the feral snarling coming from Castiel was another thing that just might be adding to the lust.

Maybe.

Cas moved around so he could be behind his boyfriend and he started nipping and biting all over Dean’s neck in a clear showing of possession. Well two could play at that game. Dean tilted his head to the side allowing more room for his boyfriend to pee all over (which really that was essentially what he was doing) and at the same time made a tunnel of fist around his cockhead perfect for Benny to thrust into. Cas growled at his neck and thrust hard into Dean’s ass probably bruising it but who the hell cared when Cas was that worked up and scratching all over Dean’s body anything to leave a billboard of who Dean belonged to.

“You belong to me,” he commanded in Dean’s ear. He thrust again and bruised Dean’s hip with his cock. Cas had said earlier there was an unwritten rule no penetrative sex at these parties, but mild grinding and kissing was where the line was drawn. Dean wondered if someone should remind Cas that he was getting near to sprinting miles past that line.

“Yes, I belong to you,” Dean panted, Benny was doing something frightfully interesting with their cocks and Dean was putty between the two men. He felt searing stripes all over his back and a painful bite on his shoulder as Cas came. Benny moaned and slick filled their connected hands around their cocks and since Dean didn’t want to be left out of the party he came too.

“Looks like Dean’s gonna want to come back here,” Benny winked and Dean nodded. “Maybe even for one of our more adult parties,” Benny licked his lips and Dean’s cock forgot it had just come two minutes ago because it started to twitch again. Cas came in front of them and pulled Dean back to the bathroom.

“Were you jealous earlier?” Dean hummed as Cas wiped his back and front off. He might have been imagining it but Cas spent a whole lot more time cleaning Benny’s cum off Dean rather than his own.

“No,” Cas said simply and handed Dean his clothes back. They apparently were going home.

They said their goodbyes and it felt like seconds later they were in a cab and headed to Cas’s apartment. There was no question apparently in Cas’s mind that Dean may go back to his own apartment. So they just went up and now Dean had been over so much it was habitual to drop all his clothes in Cas’s front closet and walk into the kitchen naked and grab a snack.

“I really want a grilled cheese sandwich, how about you?” Cas merely hummed and went to the bathroom. Dean heard the shower go and he sighed. So he made his sandwich and went to the bedroom and got in bed. Cas came out dripping and Dean wiggled the plate with half a sandwich on it.

“Come on, you know you want it…” Cas just grunted and got in bed and ate the rest of the sandwich. When he was done he went to the kitchen to return the plate and came back to bed and turned the lights out.

“So I guess we’re going to bed.” Dean teased but he just felt himself get manhandled around the bed. He found himself put in his favorite sleeping position with his spot right under his cheek. After a while Dean fell into a light sleep and he thought Cas did too.

He thought.

After a while he felt Cas shift around and then fold over his body. He had his hands wrapped under Cas’s torso so he just rubbed on his lover’s back. He stayed in that lazy doze head space and merely hummed when Cas’s fingers found his hole.

“Cas!” Dean tried to jump up as much as he could but his dumbass was laying over him. The plug was freezing because Cas hadn’t bothered to warm it up and Dean grunted when Cas lay back on the bed. At least he put lube on it and prepped Dean open but now the thing was warming and rubbing ever so gently over his prostate.

“So what was that for?” Dean licked at his spot and felt Cas shift a bit. Dean rubbed his back and widened his legs slowly humping the bed between Cas’s legs. “C’mon baby, use your words.”

“Dean stop.” Dean to his credit stopped and looked up the length of Cas’s torso to find blue eyes. “You may not touch yourself or rub yourself on me or the bed. Do you understand?”

“Dude is this punishment for Benny, are you jealous?”

“Do you understand?”

“You are so jealous,” Dean mouthed at his spot and Cas’s breath slightly hitched.

“Do you understand?”

“Yes, Castiel, I understand,” Dean rolled his eyes. Well if Cas was jealous he was just going to have to be the good boyfriend and cure him of that.

Or tease the hell out of him, whatever.

He moved slowly down and nudged Cas’s legs apart with his nose.

“What are you doing?”

“Following your instructions, I’m not touching myself or rubbing myself off, wasn’t that what you said?” Dean looked innocent, and Cas looked murderous. “So as long as I’m following your orders…” Dean snaked forward and popped a ball in his mouth and felt Cas twitch. The plug in his ass was starting to feel incredibly pleasant and the two balls in his mouth even more so. “So I was wondering what Benny might taste like,” Dean looked up his boyfriend's body as he licked the tip of a curving penis. “I know you’ve had him, so what’s he taste like?” Dean moved to swallow him down and do all the things he knew Cas loved. He curled his tongue around the thick cock and followed the pulsing veins deliciously.

Cas’s feet went up under Dean’s armpits and one hand dug in his boyfriend's hair. Cas was NOT going to enjoy this, damn it, this was supposed to turn Dean crazy with need not Cas, maybe he should have tied his lover up….

“So does he taste better than me?” Dean looked up and his expression was like a fucking choir boy and would have been totally taken for innocence if there wasn’t a cock in front of his face and his lips were red and precum stained.

“What?” Cas breathed, he really needed Dean to go back and give him head, but Dean refused even if Cas thrust in the air.

“Does he,” Dean licked his perineum, “Taste better,” balls were laved, “Than me?” Cas moaned when a hot slickness covered his mouth. Well then.

Dean moaned hard shaking the bed when the plug that was just being fine and bothering no one started to vibrate. He threw his head up and looked at Cas who waved the remote like a shit.

“Asshole,” Dean groused. So it was going to be a knockdown drag out fight.

Awesome.

Dean assaulted Cas's cock and balls and even moved his lover enough so he could tongue at his muscled hole. He scratched up Cas’s chest and payed with nipples as he tried desperately not to rut into the bed.

Then Cas just had to sit up and flick the plug while teasing Dean with the highest setting.

Ok fine, then Dean was going to slap Cas’s ass while he deep throated the man and run his teeth lightly up Cas’s shaft. And Dean got the supreme pleasure of winning as Cas oozed into his mouth. He took the opportunity while Cas was coming to rut against the bed and he groaned when the plug settled against his prostate and vibrated there. He came when Cas slapped his ass in punishment and then settled with a happy, dopey grin on his face, cum trickling out of his mouth.

“So admit it, you were jealous,” Cas had cleaned them up and pulled Dean into a face to face cuddle.

“I was jealous.” Cas sighed.

“Good,” Dean kissed his lover, “And I would have been jealous if Benny had done that to you.”

“Are you mad that I was jealous?”

“Nope,” Dean kissed Cas hard. “I thought it was totally hot, I mean if someone as knock out as you can be jealous over me then that’s great for my ego. I was going to be mad if you weren’t going to tell me what was bugging you.” Cas opened his mouth, “Cas you gotta be open with me about shit, if you pout and hide then I’m going to feel like you don’t trust me with your feelings, or that you don’t think I can handle you being jealous.”

“I understand,” Cas kissed Dean in apology. “I’m sorry.”

“I accept,” Dean kissed Cas’s nose. “I think you have to make it up to me.”

“Oh I will do anything,” Cas ghosted his fingers all over Dean’s naked skin.

“Mmm, your punishment will be me moving in here.”

“What?” Dean was nearly thrown out of the bed how quick Cas sat up. “What?!” Dean just grinned and Cas started shaking.

“Yes, that is your punishment.” Dean kissed Cas’s nose and tried to pull his excited puppy of a boyfriend down. No such luck. Cas was out of the bed and all over the apartment looking at what he would moving and where Dean could put his stuff. Dean just chuckled and fell asleep. He had already packed everything in boxes anyway.

***

“So don’t be pissed,” Dean dropped the last bag of his stuff and closed the door with his foot. “I got you a move in present.”

“Dean you moved in, that’s a present enough.” But Cas still stopped and turned to see what Dean had gotten for him.

“Well yes,” Dean made his blue steel face which made his boyfriend laugh. “But I still wanted to get something for you but it does break a rule…”

“A rule…”

Dean stalked toward Cas and slowly started shedding his clothes. This was far different from every other time where they would strip at the door and move on with their night. Dean was stalking his prey and his prey was salivating and panting like crazy.

And then Dean opened his pants and Cas caught sight of something lacy. And pink.

Fucking hell, have mercy.

Cas forgot he was supposed to be the prey and just jumped on Dean and the hunted became the huntee. They fell back in a sprawl and Dean felt like Cas was going to rip off skin when he tore away jeans. Cas also ripped open his own jeans and just rutted down on his lover. They both groaned and their lips were locked in a heavy, wet battle and hands were scratching and nails were digging. Dean thrust both hands in Cas’s jeans and filled his hands with ass and didn't really help Cas in his rut, the man was doing a more than adequate job, but he just wanted to feel the toned muscle undulate under his fingers. He moaned harder when the ass filling his fingers clenched and Cas moved away from his kiss stained lips to mouth and bite all over Dean’s neck.

“So good, Cas, so fucking good,” Dean moaned Cas had shifted and their bulges were rutting like crazy over one another and the air was so hot and they were completely insane on the other. Dean knew he wasn’t going to last long, Cas was to fantastic and his smell was all over Dean and Dean was covered in his sweat and saliva and now Cas’s cum. Cas was vibrating and moaning and his hips were moving faster as he shook over Dean’s chest.

So Dean just had to come along with his partner. He was a good boyfriend like that.

“I think you liked my move in present,” Dean murmured as he rubbed Cas’s back absently. They just ended up laying where they had come Cas still curled on Dean’s chest. They were both thrumming with happiness and filled with lazy energy to do nothing but lay and stroke whatever skin they could reach.

“Mmm, I think I will have to get you a move in present too.”

“Oh really?” Dean shifted and Cas rolled off so they could get out of crusty underwear.

“Yes, you are a fantastic boyfriend, and I have to be fantastic too.” Dean laughed and they both shared a lazy shower together.

***

It was deep couch cuddling time when Dean was supposed to be watching television but he was distracted by how good Cas’s hair smelled when Cas brought up his move in present again.

“Cas I’ve been moved in for three weeks now.” Dean shifted so he could be more under the thick blanket and higher up on Cas’s chest.

“I know, but when one is setting up a moving present such as this it takes a bit of time.” Dean only rolled his eyes and looked back up at his lover.

“Well…”

“The man at the door is bringing your gift,” and at the same moment there was a knock on the door.

“Dude…” Dean grinned and kissed Cas quickly as he jumped off the couch and bounded to the door.

“Benny?!” The bear of a man came in grinning and Cas waved from the couch.

“Hey Dean, Cas,” Benny returned Cas’s wave. “Are we going to be polite or we just gonna get down to business?”

“Business?” Dean looked over at Cas who was busying himself with something on the couch.

“Business,” Benny stripped down and ran his hand over Dean’s smooth chest. “Happy move in, buddy,” Benny mouthed at Dean’s neck and Dean just turned to Cas who was now on the plush rug on the floor spread eagle with his hand on his cock.

“Happy move in,” he echoed breathily and Dean bounded over dragging Benny with him. It seemed like it was all about Dean because Cas rolled over and he and Benny ignored one another in lieu of just kissing and licking and all around worshiping Dean’s body. Having Cas’s mouth on him was one thing, Dean wasn’t going to say he was used to it because then that would suggest that when Cas ran his lips all over his body that his body wouldn’t react, so he wasn’t used to it but it was a habit...he wasn’t making sense. He had had Cas’s mouth on him before. But now there was Benny. There was Benny who was not only kissing all over and nibbling at his nipple but gently running the tip of his cock all over Dean’s legs.

And Dean was a puddle of sex and good feelings. He had two gorgeous men worshiping his body and one of them he was deeply in love with.

So Dean was good.

Dean was very good.

He was even more very good when he heard the lube cap being opened and Benny teasing slick fingers all around his balls and  pernium.

“Cas, baby, promise me you’re not gonna get jealous because I don’t think I’m gonna be able to stop if this goes any further.” Cas grinned like the devil and moved down to help Benny out.

Dean groaned when there was an unfamiliar finger and a familiar tongue in his ass. Benny had a monster cock, bigger than Cas’s and Dean was going to need a lot of prep before taking him on. How he knew Benny was going to fuck him he couldn't explain.

“Let’s roll him over, Cas,” Benny kissed the side of Cas’s neck and they both rolled Dean over. The mechanic was putty and his entire body was languid as he was rolled over. He groaned loudly when he felt an incredibly long, thick, cock lazily humping his cleft as Cas moved around to his front.

“Oh fuck,” Dean shook and groaned as the tip of Benny’s cock stretched his rim. He went completely boneless his knees opening as wide as they could go as he just lay on the floor while Benny inched into him.

“He is gone,” Benny laughed and Cas just sat for a moment and drank in the picture. Benny had a fantastic body, it was the reason they’d stayed friends with benefits for seven years, and the reason that whenever Cas felt like having a few extra people in his bed Benny was the first he called. Benny’s cock was also incredible as well, if Dean’s reaction was anything to go by. The best word to describe Dean at this moment was truly struck dumb. The man’s eyes were vacant and he was drooling in pleasure.

“I’m in,” Benny rubbed Dean’s ass and Cas moved. He got in front of his lover’s face and cradled Dean up.

“Hey,” he nudged Dean’s lips gently and Dean opened wide. He took Cas in his mouth but the angle was all wrong for the face fucking both wanted. So Cas pulled back and Benny helped to turn Dean over so he was on his back. Dean felt four hands helping to settle him and again he had two amazing cocks inside him, filling him at both ends. The hair on Benny’s waist and legs slightly tickled and the smoothness of Cas’s thighs made him groan.

The men who had their shafts in Dean started slowly, in tandem with the other. Cas caressed Dean’s head as he helped Dean tilt back so he could fuck down his throat. Benny helped get Dean’s feet up behind his back so Dean had some stability and then when all those jobs were done and Dean gave a thumbs up they started their real work.

They abused his body and broke him apart down to his very last cell. Benny grunted in time with his thrusts which became wilder and wilder as the man lost control over how well Dean was taking him. Cas had dropped Dean’s head on a pillow and lay half over Dean's chest so he could thrust in harder and deeper and Dean’s mouth was full of spit and his eyes were watering and he’d never thought how much of a slut he was before but damn he was a slut. He wanted cum all over him, he wanted these men to abuse his body, he wanted to be ripped apart only to be cuddled back together again. He wanted them to go harder and deeper and as if they were fucking mind readers both men did just that.

They all moved like mad and the apartment started to be filled with musk and manly grunting and sweat. And Dean made a strangled noise when his cock started to get licked and sucked while his throat and ass continued to be abused. Benny fell in love with the sight of the men under him so when Cas bobbed down to take a cock in his mouth Benny dropped one of Dean’s hips to rub gently at Cas’s back.

Cas had never felt so incredible. He was scared how insanely in love he was with Dean and now it was getting even stronger every second that Benny was here. Benny was fucking Dean right now, they were balls deep in a threesome and Dean was more than into it. And Cas had fallen harder in love. Yeah he didn’t fit the profile of someone who enjoyed experimenting with sex, but damn he liked experimenting with sex. It was part of who he was and now he had someone who accepted it totally. Dean had been open and an incredibly willing participant and Cas wasn’t ever worried that he was going to have to give up part of himself because it made Dean uncomfortable. He would have, but sex, experimental sex, that was something that was part of him.

But Dean was here and willing and maybe even...in the future...up for an orgy...and that thought made Cas giddy. He popped off Dean and looked up in Benny’s eye.

“I would be very grateful if I could fuck him,” Benny nodded and slowly pulled out. Dean whined when he clenched around nothing and then the whine was even louder when Cas pulled back too.

“I know, sweetheart,” Cas rubbed Dean’s stomach as he crawled around and switched with Benny. “We’re going to fuck and suck Benny’s cock.” Dean licked his lips, words were beyond him and he hissed in pleasure when Cas slid in and bottomed out. Benny watched for a bit just seeing the way Cas's body moved like a snake as he thrust in and out in graceful circles and how Dean’s body just knew how to respond to Cas’s in the most perfect way.

Cas met Dean’s blissed out eyes and fell forward to kiss sloppily. Well maybe Cas was a bit gone too. They were heavy and sweaty and their breathing could be heard in China. Then they felt something nudge at the side of their mouths.

Something very large and very thick and very purple and very much leaking precum.

So they opened their mouths enough and Benny thrust in. It was dirty and rough and all three felt like absolute sluts and it was the best. The sex was phenomenal and even greater than any could have imagined when Benny first walked through the door. Cas started thrusting harder and Benny was going for broke as two wet mouths clamped around his cock. It seemed like there was going to be no more changing positions, they were there for the finish.

And the finish was coming a whole lot closer when Dean started clenching rhythmically around Cas’s cock and lapping up the veins on Benny’s considerable shaft.

“Come on me,” he rasped and was glad when Benny nodded and needed no further explanation. Dean doubted he would be able to give any kind of coherent answer anyway.

It seemed the last request was all the bear needed to pull from those amazing mouths and cover Dean’s face in globs of cum. The sight rocketed Cas into completion and Dean moaned when he felt himself get full. He always felt full after Cas came inside him but now it seemed his boyfriend had produced even more cum which was hella fine with Dean.

“Come on, Dean, fucking come on,” Cas encouraged and Dean’s eyes rolled back and his shaft swung around shooting ropes of white in all directions.

“Holy shit,” Dean breathed. Cas got up on incredibly wobbly legs and went to the kitchen for water and a wash cloth. Before he could clean off Dean’s face though, Benny was leaning forward and licking all his cum off. So Cas just wiped his stomach and then Dean's and handed a bottle of water to Benny after he’d finished his bath. Cas then helped his boyfriend sit up and he cradled Dean against his chest as he helped the man sip water.

They rested for a while longer before it was clear Dean had moved from sex goo mode to sleep mode. Benny tugged his clothes on and stopped the couple shuffling to their bed as he walked out the door.

“Listen if either of you two want to make a present of me I’ll be more than gracious,” he bowed a little. “I can even wrap myself up.” And boy did all three flush dreaming of that monster cock with a bow tied neatly on it.

“How are you feeling?” Cas murmured in the dark as he gently stroked Dean’s back.

“Mmm, full of cum,” Dean was hoarse, his throat felt like raw sandpaper and Cas left to make some tea.

“You know just how to take care of me baby,” Dean lay across Cas’s chest as he sipped peppermint tea with his boyfriend. “So that was fun,” Dean nosed at Cas’s face. “Really fun.”

“Yes,” Cas sipped the last of the tea and put the mug on the side table, he was cautious, “Yes it was.”

“Really fun,” Dean matched Cas’s caution. “Fun I think I’d like to try again…” He looked over at Cas who grinned, genuine, gummy, and crinkly around the eyes. They snuggled down and cuddled hard. “Fun I think you would like to try again too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow such great feedback which causes me to have two notes:  
> 1\. This story was created out of you out there requesting certain scenes or images they wanted to see. So what I'm saying is that I NEED more submissions, what would you like to see? What freaky sack play time do you want to see? I do have two things I don't write: Sam/Dean and any body fluids that isn't sweat or cum. Other than that comment here or message me with what you'd like to see.   
> 2\. That leads me to my second piece. As many of you know I work full time and I'm a full time graduate student which means I don't have as much time as I'd like to write. A chapter like this would typically take me about a week and a half on a good week, and smut usually can take up to two weeks. As much as I love comments (and never stop making them!) please don't continually ask for updates, I am only working on three stories right now (which is very small for me) and this one is at top priority, I WILL be writing more of this, but it might be a week-three weeks between. I'm totally honored that you love my stuff (seriously i'm still surprised so many people love my simple words) but I get really stressed easily and when the stress happens writing goes bye bye. 
> 
> So please be patient with me and please request! Seriously this story is for you out there so what you want I'll try (and I'll let you know if I know I can't do it justice).

“I don’t see why it matters what I look like,” Dean said mildly. He grumbled at the button up, and Cas was going to make him wear a tie, he just knew. 

“Stop bitching, when we walk in there I want everyone to lose their fucking minds wanting you.” Cas came out of the bathroom looking like...well there were no metaphors in Dean’s head that properly described just how freaking amazing and sexy and hot and  _ damn  _ Cas looked. All the words in Dean’s head went poof as he looked at the snug shirt and jacket and tie so straight it could cut hair. Cas had done something to his hair as well it was messier, gelled and Dean didn’t want to go out, he wanted to stay in and fuck this man cross eyed. He wanted to stay in and do that tongue thing he learned that made Cas so blissed out he had orgasmed for five minutes.

“Stop drooling,” Cas blushed and pushed Dean toward the bathroom. He couldn’t get over Dean fucking Winchester. The man looked mouthwatering when he was dirty and grimy from the garage, way out of Cas’s league and here Dean was looking at him like he was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen? Nice, but that wasn’t Cas. Cas was a nerdy scientist who liked to experiment with sex. But the way Dean looked at him...Cas felt like maybe he was sexy, maybe he was gorgeous, maybe he was worthy of a successful, healthy relationship based on more than just wild sex.

Because let me tell you the sex was wild.

They had cock rings, vibrators, vibrating cock rings. For Cas’s birthday Dean had installed a sex swing for the dude and that was Cas’s second favorite place after buried in Dean’s ass...wait he could be buried in Dean’s ass  _ and  _ be on the swing. Neato. They had a three or four time a month deal with Benny the man coming in and helping to get them all to lose their fucking minds. They fucked in the bathroom of Applebee’s when they had to wait forty five minutes for a table, and then dry humped when they went clothes shopping for their dinner meeting Dean’s parents. They were like dirty, dirty teenagers who were horny all the damn time.

But when Dean came out of the bathroom looking like a model on GQ Cas understood the horny.

“That’s  _ my  _ man,” Cas came up and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist. “You’re  _ my  _ man.”

“You bet your pretty ass I am,” Dean grinned and kissed his best friend. “I can’t figure out the tie.” Cas laughed and went behind Dean and tied his tie.

“Wait, you aren’t perfect.” Cas came up and shoved Dean roughly face down on the bed.

“Cas,” Dean started a reprimand, but it quickly turned into a moan when his pants were opened and Cas’s fingers were back  _ there _ , there in heaven. “Ohhhh Cas,” Dean moaned when he felt the tear drop edge of a plug at his entrance. It popped in and Cas made sure to twist the damn thing so it bumped gently against his prostate.

“You just had to go and do that, didn’t you?” Dean giggled slightly as he lifted up from the bed and Cas helped him redress.

“Well couples should always be matching,” there was a devious light in Dean’s eyes that made him want to tear all of Cas’s clothes off. Now.

“Baby,” he whined, and Cas permitted Dean to bend him over and just feel the edge of the plug through his pants. Dean rubbed his growing cock against it too, just for good measure you know.

“Let’s go.” Cas grabbed the keys and Dean followed behind like a stray puppy. He held Cas's hand and they were goey and affectionate all through the drive.

“Cas,” he whined again when he saw they were at a restaurant. His briefs already had dots of wet in them from the slightly bumpy drive and Cas’s heavy hand on him, so he wanted to get to the club and fuck. He did not want to go to his favorite restaurant and eat. Eating was for the weak, sex was for the good and patient and perfect boyfriends, which was what Dean was.

“Come on pouter I’m hungry,” Cas grinned and then went chest to chest with Dean and breathed in his ear. “And think about it like this, I’m suffering knowing you’re sitting there all open and hard and begging for me to pound you across the table.”

“See that doesn’t make it better.” Cas grinned like the devil and steered them inside. They got a table in an instant (small favors) and Cas pushed Dean ever so slightly so he was off balance when he sat and the plug rammed into his prostate.

“Are you alright, my love?” Cas looked fake concerned when Dean grunted out and now his pants were ruined.

“You are a fucking asshole.”

“Yes but I’m your asshole,” Cas beamed and gone was the sexy Dom but goofy Cas, goofy, dorky Cas that Dean was totally in love with and was just as sexy as sexy Dom.

“Yes you are, now we’re going to order salad and water and get the hell out of here.” Cas threw his head back and guffawed.

“So this is all I have to do to get you to eat a salad? Promises of incredibly hot public sex?”

“Cas you promise sex and I’m going to do whatever you say. I would kill a man for your sex,” Dean nuzzled his lover’s ear and the waitress came over and they ordered burgers. “Like he would have to be a bad man, but yeah I’d kill for your sex, babe.”

“Oh good I have a hit list.” They both giggled and while the plugs were far from forgotten it was a nice dinner.

After they paid Dean dragged Cas to the car and threw his lover against the door. He rubbed his needy cock all over every inch he could reach and Cas's breathy  _ fuck  _ was all the reason not to shove his tongue into Cas’s stomach. They rutted in earnest the plugs digging and pulling deliciously inside them.

“Come on we have a reservation,” how did Cas always know when Dean was right at the brink of orgasm? Like did the dude have a little buzzer in his head telling him the exact moment when to back off and make Dean lose his fucking mind?

“I swear Cas if you take me someplace like bowling I’m going to move out and never speak to you again.”

“Oh a lifetime of loneliness, I shouldn’t tease then.” They got to the club and Dean was so crazy on Cas that he just wanted to pull his pants down and fuck in the parking lot.

As it was Cas did not want to pull his pants down and fuck in the parking lot so they moved into the club and were led by a waiter past writhing couples to a plush sofa. A plush sofa that was in the direct center of the room. A plush sofa that everyone could get a look at easily.

“Cas…”

“Relax my darling,” Cas kissed Dean tenderly. They had been to this exhibitionist club before, but always in a bed in the shadows. Here there was a fucking spotlight right on them and Dean was a little self conscious. Cas had gotten him fine with nudity, but there was a huge heck of a lot of difference between being in your birthday suit and fucking with your boyfriend. Dean felt like he was about to be judged on his love making prowess and he was nervous.

But then he looked at Cas. Cas who was sexy as fuck and the only man on the planet Dean trusted with his entire soul. Cas who was going to be right there shaking the couch and making the love.

Yeah this was going to be great.

He yanked Cas’s tie and pulled him in for an open mouth kiss and frantically ran his heavy hands all over Cas’s back and sides. He untucked Cas’s shirt so he could scratch between shoulder blades, he teased the skin above Cas’s heavy belt, he tapped at the plug unlocking Shuddering Boyfriend.

And Cas wasn’t sitting by lazily. First, he was participating the hell out of that kiss. That kiss wasn’t only getting just lips, it was getting tongue, teeth, saliva, and breathy moans as Cas's fingers dug in sandy hair to push Dean’s face forward harder. Second, he rolled his body all over Dean, that wide chest just ate him up and Cas was supremely glad they weren’t changing locations, sex was happening very soon. And C, he started grinding into an incredibly hard rock. He’d never felt Dean this hard and Cas made a mental note to do this again.

“Dean, clothes,” he moaned between nips to his lips as Dean moved down and kissed his neck like mad. “Dean,” Cas tipped his head back, there was no way he was stopping all the magical things that was going on here. Dean’s body was moving like skin barely containing mind blowing lust, and Cas sure as hell wasn’t stopping it. But. “I’m going to come in my pants if you don’t stop,” he breathed and Dean’s hips stopped thrusting and his mouth stopped peppering hickies all over Cas's neck.

And when he pulled back, forget it. This was no longer Dean, Castiel’s boyfriend. This was Dean, God of Sex.

And the God of Sex growled when Cas started stripping. Apparently undressing was for the God of Sex alone. So Dean spun Cas so his back was flush with Dean’s chest and the God of Sex started grinding hard into Cas’s ass while deft fingers yanked off the tie and started unbottoning buttons. When Cas’s shirt was open and pulled out of his pants there was no way Dean was letting him go so he just rubbed his calloused fingers up and down the he smooth skin pinching nipples whenever he came to them.

Fuck why had Cas never let Dean lead before?

Dean's hands were wild on Cas's torso doing nothing but driving both men insane. Cas's shirt was ripped open and untucked completely from his pants and Dean never stopped assaulting Cas's ass as they started to move together in a fantastic humping rhythm. 

Cas moaned loud enough to shake the walls when Dean finally ran his hands down past his spot and to his belt.    
  
"Oh fuck yes, yes, right there, I fucking love you," Cas babbled and Dean brought a hand up to playfully tilt Cas's face.    
  
"You talk too much," fuck even his voice had changed to God of Sex. It was rough and feral and Cas knew his lips would be bleeding by the end of the night the way Dean was capturing and all around eating them away.    
  
His entire body felt like it was hit with lightning when Dean's hands returned to his belt and opened it roughly. Cas may have teased Dean about his plug situation, but it had been a very long time since Cas had had something up his ass for so long. Actually if he thought about it it had been a long time since he'd had anything up his ass. Dean was a distractingly fantastic bottom and Cas had always topped.    
  
Well that was changing.    
  
He roared on Dean's tongue when the hands opened his pants and his entire behind focused on getting those fingers to stay just where they were. He was so in love with the way Dean’s callouses on his fingers scratched at the sensitive skin on his shaft, and the way Dean was able to get every drop of precum out of him. He fucked back and forth on the covered cock at his ass and the hot hands inside his underwear.    
  
Dean pulled away with a smirk, Cas was truly gone. His commanding, demanding boyfriend who always ran their bedroom stuff, even with Benny, was drooling and unable to stand on his own, whimpering when Dean pulled his hands away.    
  
"That's it baby, beg for me," he growled in Cas's ear and roughly pushed away suit jacket and shirt in one fell move. Cas woke up enough to rip at Dean's clothes.    
  
I'd like to say this was a moment of tenderness. Something Dean and Cas shared, a moment of love and caressing with hands and lips all the new skin exposed to the dim light of the club.   
  
Yeah that didn't happen.    
  
What did happen was Dean tearing Cas's boxers, and Cas retaliating by ripping half the buttons off Dean's shirt and accidentally discovering that they  _ very _ much wanted to try breath play when the strangled Dean with his tie.    
  
Their clothes were in a heaping pile and even the overly neat Castiel took no notice. Couples all around them writhed and called out, moaning when they say the matching cherry red plugs in the men's asses.    
  
Cas used the very last bit of control he had that night to push Dean onto the couch before he pounced on him. The plug rubbed against his prostate as he postured and thrust his hips up in the air on the plug and down on Dean so he could rub his leaking cock everywhere. Lines of precum left dirty road tracks all over Dean's stomach and thighs as if the man was a roadmap of filth.    
  
Dean had been left surprised for less than a second, groaning at the lightning jolt of pleasure when the plug rammed into him as he landed on the couch. Then Cas was on him like that cartoon Tasmanian Devil, all over him and moving like crazy. So Dean reached up and scratched all the skin he could reach as a demanding mouth was suddenly on him sucking hickies wherever it could.    
  
Cas licked, bit, nipped, sucked, everything he could get his mouth on. Dean was leaving  _ fantastic _ scratched on his ass trying to bring his cock down so they could truly rut against one another. But both seemed to know that if they did that, if Cas dropped his hips down and they locked their cocks together in a filthy,  _ holy _ , rut neither would last longer than about five seconds. So Cas wasn't going to do that, he was going to come, screaming if possible, on Dean's cock. He was going to get filled with cum and he was going to walk back to the car with it dripping down the back of his thighs. Then he was going to get Dean home, ride him in their entryway and if he was lucky wake up tomorrow with slick still oozing out of his ass.    
  
So an all around perfect night planned.    
  
Still didn't stop Dean's hands from bruising the hell out of his ass.    
  
Awesome.   
  
He hickied his way back up to Dean's lips and crashed them together again, each fighting out to get Cas closer and further. Dean felt the searing lines of precum all over his abdomen and legs cooling and he whined in Cas's mouth licking in an almost apology, in submission.    
  
Well Cas wasn't having that.    
  
He pulled away completely and yanked Dean off the couch. It was really just a low bed with no back, better for everyone to watch the show.    
  
Cas moaned like a porn star when he saw the gorgeous cock curving out, even Dean's balls were putting on a show hanging heavily around Cas's favorite object in the world. But Cas would get a chance to admire that later because now Dean was getting to the head space where he was going to beg for Cas's cock and Cas wanted to be the one begging now.    
  
So he got on the couch and presented.    
  
He reached between his legs and wiggled his shaft then reaching further back and pulled apart his cheeks, squeezing his ass around the plug. He felt like a filthy slut begging to be ripped apart by the cock coming nearer and nearer to him.    
  
"Fuck me, tear me apart, come inside me." Cas begged and he cried out in the white hot pleasure when a flat hand slapped his ass. "Oh fuck yes, Dean, fuck yes." He moaned when Dean hit harder and louder and left red welts on his ass.    
  
When the God of Sex paused and held his hand out a waiter who had been addicted to the sight in front of him surged forward with a bottle of lube. The man just wanted to strip down and beg the beast on the bed to forget the dark haired man and fuck him raw. He would do anything for that God of Sex to look at him but it seemed he only had eyes for the begging man on the bed.    
  
"Please, oh please," Cas prayed over and over and Dean gave one more playful slap. He nudged his face in and licked all around the plug and beamed like the devil when he started nipping the puckered skin and Cas all around cried. Dean flattened his tongue and licked inside with the plug and for a moment he thought he killed his best friend. Cas screamed out and then fell limp on the bed.    
  
"Don't stop, of fuck Dean don't stop." He begged and Dean nodded. He licked more and when he had a tongue and a finger he knew he had no more time to wait.    
  
Cas groaned when he felt the teardrop leave him and he shivered in the best possible way when he felt Dean right behind him...studying him. Dean was fascinated by the way Cas's hole clenched around nothing and was loose and open just waiting for him.

“Condom?” He nudged his leaking shaft on Cas’s ass as he whispered in his lover's ear.

“Are you fucking joking?” Cas turned and narrowed his eyes. “I want you to fill me with as much cum as possible and then we’re going home and you’re filling me some more. I want it to leak out of me Dean Winchester, I want to feel filthy.” Dean grinned like a fiend.

“You are a fucking cum slut aren't you?” Cas nodded wantonly anything to get that shaft inside him. “Well I should hold back, I should have been made aware of this a long time ago. You need to be punished.”

“Yes, please yes, punish me, mount me, rut me,” Cas begged. “Fuck me so hard I can’t walk,” he turned and flashed his near black eyes at Dean. “Please, baby, fuck me hard.”

“Ok,” Dean rammed in and Cas felt himself falling off the front of the couch. The pleasure was like nothing he’d ever felt before in his life. It was white hot, and good, and white hot, and good, and… Cas had no more words. He choked in time with the frantic thrusts as if Dean had never stuck his dick in a man before and he was desperately trying to chase whatever it was that was making his dick feel like gold, like lightning bolts of pleasure were shooting into him from Cas.

They were sweaty and panting in a matter of seconds and while they’d done this a lot (hey there was a reason they were kicked out of Applebee’s….three times) it felt so new and different. Perhaps it was being in the center of this all, perhaps it was the newfound (and very excellent in Dean’s mind) knowledge that Cas was a total slut for cum, or perhaps it was because this was the first time they’d switched and the first time Dean had stuck his dick in a man. Whatever. Throw the freaking cherry popping parade later. Now was the time to grab Cas’s hips and watch as his cock was swallowed down by Cas’s ever greedy hole.

Dean tilted his head and watched his cock being swallowed by an ever greedy hole. Cas was near sobbing in pleasure so he knew he was doing something right. He thought what it felt like when Cas did it so he brought a hand down and gently pressed his thumb on the puckered skin and it was hard to tell who felt more ecstasy. Cas moaned out yes, and Dean, and fuck, and all other words had gone bye bye, and Dean could feel his veins pulsing harder at the new pressure.

Ok, neat.

But then that manly instinct came on, the manly instinct that told him to thrust as deep as he could to breed and something animalistic broke in him. He lay his sweaty chest to Cas’s sweaty back and arched and rutted in like a dog in heat. He nipped and bit at the back of Cas’s neck and the man held them up on shaky arms.

“Oh fuck, Dean,” he moaned and Dean nodded as he wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist. His instincts were screaming at him to push his cock as far in as he could in quick little thrusts which is exactly what he did, forgetting that he was in fact fucking a man and breeding wasn't really high on the possibilities. What was high on the possibilities was that Dean was close and his frantic rutting was bringing him nearer and nearer to that edge. Cas was close to with the amount of precum that was on the couch swinging out in graceful arches Dean was surprised that there was any cum left in Cas at all.

But this wasn’t perfection. Yet.

“Dean,” Cas whined when his boyfriend pulled out and away. “Ohhhh Dean,” Cas moaned when he figured out what his lover wanted.

Dean lay Cas on his back and watched in curiosity as he thrust in. Cas's face enraptured Dean the way it rolled back and formed this beautiful O. Dean shifted his hips more experimentally rather than what felt good for him (that would come later) but for now he just wanted to see Cas’s face change in incredible little bursts. Cas’s face was exquisite and Dean was addicted.

He knew his favorite thing was when Cas lay himself flat and bundled his legs up in arms and kiss like mad.

So that’s what he decided to do. He thrust like mad and dropped one of Cas’s legs to run his hand through Cas’s hair. Their faces mashed together and tongues were heavy as they alternated between kissing and panting against one another. Cas left sweaty handprints on Dean’s sweaty back and the moment before the waves were about to crash Dean pulled back for a second and looked in Cas’s eyes. There was so much love and acceptance in their eyes that the sexy fun fuck time was gone and Dean’s thrusting went from fast and dirty to slow and strong.

Cas ran his fingers deep in Dean’s back and kneaded just above Dean's ass and Dean fell back down for a heated kiss. Cas pulled his legs higher around Dean's back and between his palms and heels he fully massaged his boyfriend’s spine.

“I love you,” Dean murmured between kisses. He thrust again and Cas nodded hard.

“Yes, Dean I’m going to…” Cas arched and his nails dug in Dean’s shoulders and shuddered. Dean felt like a strong good boyfriend when he felt the hot ropey cum between them. “Yes, Dean, oh yes,” Cas tilted his head back and griped Dean like a vice. “Come on, Dean, come with me,” he begged and pleaded and Dean felt himself releasing and falling off the cliff.

How long they were out they had no idea. The only passage of time they were able to comprehend was when they felt their overstimulation and Dean pulled out. They cradled together and ignored everything but each other. Their sweat fused them to the couch and they fell into the perfect endorphin drop.

“I love you,” Dean said softly as he ran a hand over his lover's hip. “I can’t think of a more perfect person to lose my virginity to.”

“Wait,” Cas’s face lit with a million smiles and sunshine. “Wait, you’re a virgin?”

“Not anymore baby,” Dean grinned like a dope and it didn’t matter that everyone around them were fucking like crazy after that display. “I mean I had sex with girls, but never guys. I always knew I was bi, and I guess I sucked a few cocks in my time but down there totally de-virginized after you.”

“But...what made you finally de-virginize?”

“Well see I was trying to get my coffee and this guy came up to me and started yelling that I stole his coffee even though my name was on it.” They played with each other’s fingers as their breathing slowed to normal.

Cas opened his mouth indignantly, “That wasn’t your name! I still can’t believe you were willing to steal someone’s coffee!”

“Whatever man that was good coffee,” Dean ran a hand through sweaty hair.

“I can make you good coffee at home.” Cas wiggled his eyebrows and Dean grinned.

They dressed enough so that they wouldn’t get arrested when they left the club and drove home. When they were two thirds there Dean remembered the cherry plug still in his ass and his cock decided it wasn’t done for the night. So when they got home and stripped Dean held Cas lovingly and laid him down right there in the entry way. The plug felt delicious when he moved back inside Cas’s still extremely loose and wet hole and Dean decided he was going to be the sandwich next time Benny came over. To be filled and filling got him twitching out precum inside Cas and the man moaned into him.

“Dean wait,” Cas rolled them so Dean was on his back and Cas grabbed the wall to steady him.

And boy was that one hell of a ride.

***

“It’s not fair.” Dean looked over at Cas who just grinned. Albeit it was a sympathetic grin but a grin nonetheless.

“You’ll be fine,” he cooed and ran a hand through Dean’s hair.

“I won’t. But thank you.” Cas moved back to the closet and started filling his suitcase. “Eight months!”

“I know,” Cas nodded. “But it’s a fantastic research opportunity, this will set my projects ahead by years. I will be working with the best botanists and geologists of the day and then after thirty four weeks I’m all yours.”

“Still not fair. You're going to be in Switzerland!” Dean moaned and Cas just grinned.

“I know.”

Dean pouted all through dinner and glared at the suitcase in the hall. He was taking Cas to the airport tomorrow and it seemed all too soon. They had been living together for nine months and it was incredible. Dean felt like he was a better, new, man and he was the man who was going to take care of Cas for a very long time. And it was amazing to think that. What would be more amazing was if Cas was not going to Switzerland for eight months.

“Ok come here,” Cas pulled Dean in and they made love on every surface in the apartment. The spectacular finish was in their queen sized bed but all they really would have needed was a bathtub sized space. They hardly moved a centimeter from one another and it was a good memory to hold onto for the next eight months. 

***

“Dean,” Dean grunted in his sleep and then popped his head up.

“I’m awake,” he started to move but strong hands kept him down. “No, no, no,” he groaned when he saw Cas in clothes.

“Shhhh, you're staying here, it’s going to be easier,” Cas rubbed his lover’s chest and murmured. “My stuff is already down in the lobby and I called a cab.”

"No, I want to say goodbye to you." Dean groaned and rolled in the bed trying to get at his boyfriend.

"And I want to see you just like this, with messy hair, my cum still on you, your lips still red from my kisses, and hickies covering you." Cas kissed him hard. That's the way I want to remember you, just like this."     
  
"But..." Dean was cut off with a kiss.    
  
"I will be back for a week seminar in seven weeks," Cas kissed again. "I love you baby, I'm sorry I have to go." He kissed again, and then one more time. The doorman buzzed their apartment twice to signal the cab was there and Cas kissed him one more time.    
  
"I love you," Dean murmured and rubbed the back of Cas's head one last time and kissed just once more.    
  
"I love you too, I really have to go." Cas pulled away and tore himself out of the apartment. Dean heard the soft click of the lock at the front door and it felt like he was being locked into a prison. The apartment was too quiet, the air too still, the atmosphere too empty.    
  
Dean let himself mope for a few hours before he got up to go to the bathroom and then got up slowly and moved to the kitchen. He already missed the hell out of his boyfriend and Cas's flight hadn't even left yet.    
  
He did forget his depression when he saw two neatly wrapped packages on the kitchen bar. They were wrapped in white paper and had two large, red bows on them.    
  
_ If you laid in bed and moped for at least an hour, _ Dean looked at the clock, two and a half hours had passed,  _ You may only open ONE gift and open the other in seven days. You may not move the unopened gift this will be your punishment. _ Dean grinned like crazy when he read his boyfriend's handwriting, this was going to be ok. He was going to be ok if he could read Cas's handwriting. If he could hear his boyfriend on the phone, if he could see Cas on skype. He was going to be ok.   
  
Ok he was not going to be ok.    
  
In the random package Dean grabbed was a pink, sparkle didldo. It was perfectly proportioned to Cas's cock and Dean started freaking salivating with it.    
  
_ The first time you use this you must film yourself and send it to me. If I like the video you will get many more presents. _ __   
  
Fuck, how could such neat writing make him lose his fucking mind?   
  
Well...Dean did have the day off... And Cas's flight was going to take him out of commission for the next fifteen hours. Fifteen hours of Cas unable to check his phone or computer for any emails.    
  
But then again...

  
Dean could just see his stoic, strong faced boyfriend (because that was totally Cas on the outside, no one had any clue the dude adored nipple clamps, and ever since the last night at the club a month ago there was a 50/50 shot he was wearing a butt plug) opening his laptop on the nine hour flight and a video of Dean came up.    
If Dean had been a cartoon there would have been dust smoke and two lines of fire following his footsteps back to the bedroom.

And because Cas as a freaking tease Dean was going to be too. He set the camera up on the dresser at the end of the bed and then stood in front of it placing one foot on the bed and started opening himself up slowly. He tilted his head back when that first finger came inside him, maybe he'd worked himself up a bit much just rubbing and tapping his hole….whatever. So when that finger came in he hissed out in pleasure and moaned Cas’s name softly. 

“Fuck yes,” he breathed when his second finger decided to join the party. His lonely hand gripped his ass tight, there was no way he was allowing himself to touch the promised land when he knew he could make his orgasm so much more. 

He also knew his orgasm would be so much more because Cas was watching. 

So he took his time. 

He took so much time that the camera even picked up the line of precum dripping down like a spider’s web against the backdrop of the dark mahogany footboard. He decided he really needed that pink dildo, like now thank you, so he grabbed it and the lube and got on all fours on the bed. He turned sideways so Cas wouldn’t be able to see it when the toy first sank home and he knew that would drive his boyfriend absolutely insane. 

The image on the camera was one of infinite beauty. Dean’s naked form with his hard cock peeking out between his legs was slick with precum and red with need, his back arched when the sparkle dildo inched in, and his breathing became erratic when the toy stretched him and filled him. 

“Fuck Cas you know just how to take care of me,” he painted as he started doing shallow, easy thrusts. “This is fantastic,” he winked at the camera and then started thrusting back on the toy when his body felt ready. More precum arched out of him and he became a groaning mess. The camera watched eagerly as the sparkle pink slowly disappeared between a round ass until there was nothing but Dean’s hand and his chest heaving like a bull. 

“Fuck,” Dean dropped his head down between his forearms. He was just going to let the toy just sit there for a bit before he really got to playing with it. 

Dean thought of all the presents he would be given when he slowly started to turn to the camera could catch the sparkle threatening to make him lose his fucking mind. He moved back and started his real work of pulling it in and out and rocking back on it, his lips raw from biting. But hey was this supposed to be a silent film?

“Ohhhh Caaasss,” he let out a loud groan and rocked back easily on the toy. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to push back on the glorious head or thrust forward with his hand and ram it into his prostate. He decided he wanted both so he rocked back and moaned like a greedy whore. 

And then he could only imagine Cas’s face as he watched this (Dean really hoped on the plane) because he decided that glorious head needed to be thrust forward with his hand and rammed into his prostate. So he rolled on his back, placed each foot wide on the sturdy footboard and slammed it in as hard as he could. 

“Fuck! Cas!” His entire body broke in pleasure and he felt his eyes rolling back in bliss. And what got him there? Knowing Cas was watching. 

So he set a brutal pace and felt his chest flush and cover with beads of sweat. His cock was leaking so much on his stomach he could feel the slick precum slide down his side and drip on the bed. 

Oh wait, he had a cock…

“Son of a bitch!” He roared when his hand did a 100 yard dash to get down to his shaft and start jerking like mad. He yelled incoherent words that Cas would of course understand because he was a freak like that, and felt his balls tighten and rise up to meet his hand. There was not much of this party left. 

So Dean twisted the dildo just so and slammed it in to just the right angle that Cas got to hit his prostate. He quickly spit in his hand so he could cup just his cockhead just like Cas did when he was giving oral. And he closed his eyes and imagined the deep shade of blue Cas’s eyes got just before he came. 

“CAS!” He yelled as he arched off the bed and practically sat up. His cock had become Old Faithful in the flesh as shots of cum erupted out of the purple head. “Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit,” he groaned even louder as he eased the toy and his hand slower and slower until they were both lazy and just there. He then pulled the toy out and flopped back on the bed after grabbing his phone. 

All in all not a bad video.

So he opened an email and titled it “You forgot some paperwork, looks important” and attached the video in the midst of some mindless documents he’d saved to his phone. 

Happy with himself Dean went to the bathroom and showered feeling a whole lot better about this separation. He was going to hate the hell out of Cas being gone, but he was going to love these little moments of sex with his partner but without his partner. 

He was eating dinner when Cas’s text came through. 

Oh fuck.

_ Oh fuck.  _

Dean ran back to the bedroom his hand already pumping his cock hard when he saw Cas frantically jacking off in what only could be an airplane bathroom. Dean fucking lost it when he heard the stewardess call out the five minute prepare for landing and Cas’s breathy moans as globs of cum oozed out of his slit and over his hand. 

This was going to be fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So more solo work on the way, I do have a nice little party set up between Cas, Benny, and Dean and I need a fourth. Tell me in comments/inbox: do you want to see Alfie or Cole join in? Whichever gets the most votes will be given the invite!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Than you all for being so patient! I'm really liking this new chapter, but my ideas are getting a bit stale, if you want to see something please leave it in comments. Love you all you awesome nerds!

“Hey baby you look tired, we can do this tomorrow,” Dean looked at the computer screen. He threw the hat off and looked seriously at Cas.

“No I’m,” but whatever he was going to say was forgotten when he yawned bigger than his face. “I’m ready to go, show me that ass cowboy.”

“Yeah not going to happen,” Dean shedded the fake gun holster and chaps and started to take off the leather vest.

“No, Dean it’s your night.” Cas started, “And you get to decide, and you decided on cowboy I don’t want to ruin it…” But he yawned again. It was nearing midnight his time whereas for Dean it was only six in the evening.

“Well then if it’s my night then I get to decide and I decide that what’s going to get me to come is if I see you crawl in bed and fall asleep.”

“But…”

“Nope, now crawl in bed and let me watch you fall asleep.”

“I don’t want to leave my laptop open,” Cas giggled but he started to move and Dean watched Cas’s happy face as he snuggled in and pulled his covers up.

“Fine but let me watch you just for a bit.”

“Pervert.” They both laughed and then watched as Cas drifted off. Dean whispered to his lover to shut his laptop and Cas grunted in his sleep but he did just as Dean asked. Dean closed his app down and then started at his apartment. He felt like he had nothing to do. The apartment was spotless and Cas had been gone for fourteen days.

What the hell was he going to do for the remaining fifteen billion days?

Dean shook his head and just went to the kitchen to make himself dinner.

That was when he saw the present Cas had left along with another small box with it. Dean grabbed one and went to the phone by the door.

“Ash?”

“Dean-o what can I do for you?”

“Did you break into our apartment and leave a box in here?”

“Well is it breaking in if you have a key?”

“Ash…”

“Yes.” The young man answered immediately and Dean laughed.

“Thanks, Cas forgot to tell me you were dropping it off.”

“Mmm, kinda think that was the point there Dean-o.”

“Right, good night.”

“10-4.”

Dean had to admit he freaking loved their night doorman. The day doorman, Crowley, always looked like he had a stick up his ass, but Dean loved Ash.

What he loved better was the neat pink ring in the box. It was an attachment to Dean's first present from Cas allowing the dildo the ability to suction to flat surfaces. Dean loved the sparkle pink but his arm was getting tired. Dean then ripped apart the box Cas left and he felt his breath coming in pants.

A sparkle pink (Cas had a fetish) fleshlight.

Well Dean now knew what he was going to do tonight.

He stood in thought for a bit, he’d made and sent about four videos to Cas over the past few days, all of them in the bedroom. Now of course he wanted to remind his boyfriend what their bed looked like (being jealous and all Dean figured if he reminded Cas they had a home together then Cas wouldn’t go to a bar and find a hot milk man or tulip farmer) but maybe he should remind Cas what the rest of their home looked like.

So a glance around brought a great image to Dean’s mind that he knew would drive Cas crazy.

He went to the kitchen and made a small snack, then grabbed a towel from the hall closet, and then the lube and his new favorite toy.

He fumbled for a bit with the suction on the dildo but then made a happy noise when he finally got it to work. He sat back on his haunches and stuck it on one of the exposed columns in the apartment. The building was originally built in the early 1900s and then remodeled into more modern units. But it did provide some great architectural features.

Like the column in the living room perfect for sticking a sparkle dildo to and impaling back on.

Which is exactly what Dean did. He felt like he might be bruising himself but he continued to fall back as hard as he could on the strong plastic and when he was dripping and begging to himself he pulled the fleshlight and arched his back when he sank home. It was just like the last time when Benny was over and Dean was made the flesh sandwich with Benny pounding his ass and Cas riding as hard as he could.

Now while there was no one in his apartment and Dean besties right now were plastic, Dean was still having a really fun time.

So much fun that it wasn’t until he was pulling the fleshlight away (a large white gob of cum deep in it) that he realized he forgot to set up the camera.

Oh well.

***

Dean felt like a trained puppy. Every night he came home from work he would shed his clothes at the door and then look anxiously in the kitchen to see if there was another white box with a red bow on it. Today was not a let down, in the middle of the counter was a small white box, the red ribbony bow larger than the box itself.

You are incredible. I am completely undeserving of you and I wish to make up for what a terrible long distance boyfriend I have been. So I would like you to use what is in this box and make me another little video.

And under, in Cas’s neat writing, was Benny’s phone number.

Dean, I know you will think it’s cheating if I’m not there, but I give you full permission to do as many debauched things as you can think of with Benny. I want you to have a good time, and I know I will be there watching.

So with nervous fingers Dean started dialing.

“‘Lo?” Damn Benny’s voice was almost as sexy as Cas’s. It was slow like molasses and warm like sunlight.

“Benny? It’s Dean.”

“Dean! How's my favorite freaky couple?”

“Well, uh, not a couple.”

“What?! You broke up? Damn I thought you two were the only real couple I’d ever met.”

“No! Benny,” Dean laughed into the phone. “No we didn’t break up, Cas is in Switzerland for nine months on a work thing, no we’re very much still together.”

“Good, for a second there you had me worried brother.” They chatted for a while about cars and let Dean calm down a bit in order to ask Benny what he wanted to ask. They both knew Dean was nervous, when they wanted to add another body to the sexy fun time Cas was always the one to call Benny. Dean never knew how he did it, hello would you like to have sex later with Dean and I?

“So uh, Cas’n me have this thing going,” Dean started and he could hear amused silence on the other end. “And we um, share videos back and forth, and he requested that we, um, well that I make one, with, um, you.”

“A video...like a video of us cooking?”

“You’re a shit,” Dean huffed out and Benny guffawed on the phone.

“I’m sorry, brother, Cas called me a week ago seeing if I'd be interested in giving you some physical loving, he didn’t like that all you had were toys.”

“I told him I was fine!” Dean ranted and Benny laughed again.

“I’m sure you are, brother, but the kind of sex you were having before Cas left and now you just have a vibrator? How many times do you have to knock one out a day?” Dean grumbled a number in the phone. “I’m sorry?”

“Five or six, ok? Happy? I’m fucking horny all the fucking time and I nearly humped a car yesterday!” Benny’s laugh was loud and one Dean figured Cas could probably hear.

“Yeah you need me to take care of you, brother.”

“I just am worried that he’s going to think I'm cheating. I know he says he’s fine but what if…”

“I know brother, but he knows you are head over heels for him. He knows you will be thinking about him the majority of the time that I'm ripping your ass apart. So here’s what I propose: I come over and really scratch that itch, we make a video that will get your darling Castiel to lose his fucking mind so that the next time I come over he will be insisting on a video chat.”

“Fine. When can you come over?”

“I’m in the lobby, brother.” And Dean jumped all over again when his buzzer sounded and yup he was really doing this.

“Ok,” he breathed and called Ash to let his guest in.

“Hey brother,” Benny had on a tight white shirt, dark pants, a leather vest, and a newsboys cap raked across one eye. And Dean surged forward and kissed. He was starving for physical contact in anyone so he slammed the door shut and shoved Benny against the wall. They battled for dominance with such a ferocity that they could taste blood from someone’s lips not sure who, not caring who either. Dean started rutting like mad on Benny’s crotch and he moaned loudly when rough hands scraped down his back and fingernails dug in his ass.

He whined when the glorious fingers left but happy noises were made when Benny frantically ripped his pants open just to get his huge cock out and then the party really started. Dean snarled into the kiss and his rut went deeper. He could feel precum flicking out of Benny and splattering between Dean’s naked thighs and Dean was pretty sure he not only ruined Benny’s boxers he probably ruined his pants too.

“Oh yes,” Dean dragged out when Benny wrapped a calloused hand around his shaft and Dean’s and started just rubbing the tips together. They’d found out long ago Dean had an incredibly sensitive cockhead and both men liked nothing more than just getting those tips together and trying to shoot precum into the other’s slit.

“Damn you’re horny,” Benny panted when Dean’s back arched and the bear had to wrap an arm around his lower back. Dean was truly gone and the heat of their two cocks rubbing against each other was coming up in waves. It smelled musty and the air was heavy between them as Dean started to shake. Benny guided Dean’s hands down to their cocks so Dean could test the waters and play dragging them together while Benny reached down and cupped Dean’s heavy balls.

“Fuck Cas!” Dean yelled and cum splattered all over their hands, Benny’s shirt, and a few good splashes on the floor too.

Dean fell forward and panted heavily, his head resting on Benny’s shoulder as the man rubbed his back.

“Sorry,” he whispered and Benny looked over at him curiously.

“For what, brother?”

“For calling out Cas’s name,” Dean worried the lip that was still bleeding slightly and Benny licked it.

“Oh, brother, we’re gonna be screaming his name by the time this night is out.” He helped Dean to stand enough and then started to strip.

“Sorry about your clothes,” Dean could see shiny patches of precum, cum, and sweat.

“Mmm I like it when I’m covered in man juices, makes me feel all shiny.” Benny winked and Dean had to laugh. He was so worried about cheating on Cas that he hadn’t even invited Benny over for beers or a movie just to hang out with his friend, and he now realized how much he missed that.

“Let's move somewhere more comfortable.” Benny looked to the couch, he was fully naked and Dean just had to run his fingers through the soft hair on his hard abdomen. Benny’s hair was a lighter, dirty blonde, so he just looked like a fuzzy pro wrestler who could kick the shit out of you but also snuggle the shit out of you too. And now having known Benny for a while Dean knew the man’s nature was the latter.

“Yeah, let me get some things.”

“Oh and bring some of your toys, Cas made sure to mention about some pink shit…” And Dean froze in the bedroom. Benny couldn’t see him but Dean’s mind went instantly to the fleshlight. He’d never DP’d in one before but…

“Damn, you are horny,” Benny rubbed his jaw when Dean came back with a towel, lube, two dildos, and the fleshlight.

And a semi.

Benny took the things from Dean and dropped them on the couch, then sank to his knees and filled his throat and mouth with Dean. Dean titled his head back and breathed through his teeth as the first scrape of tongue and lips suctioned around him. He had no idea how Benny was able to get his mouth so fucking wet but other than Cas he was Dean’s favorite blow job by far. Especially when Benny did this thing where he swallowed down to the base and somehow the dude was able to stay there and rub everything with his tongue.

It was pure magic and Dean just lazily pet short hair as sucking sounds filled the apartment.

“I think we should bring our guest of honor out,” Benny rasped when he pulled back and Dean wiped away the spit and precum line on his face.

Benny laughed at the laptop when he saw Dean’s background. It was a screenshot of one of Cas’s videos and the man was arched back with his hand a blur on his cock, his face was sinful and delicious and Dean never tired of the image.

“Ok you go here brother.” Benny tilted the laptop and repositioned them so they were on the couch with Dean on all fours and Benny behind him. The record was barely on when Benny surged forward and all but buried his face in Dean’s ass. His chin pressed tight into Dean’s balls and his nose was leaving bruises at the top of his cleft. Dean moaned like a sex addict when he felt his cheeks spread roughly and the camera ate up his rock of a shaft bobbing between his legs as eagerly as Benny ate him out.

Dean’s ass was a mess as Benny went on, he started by covering the entire cleft with thick lines of saliva, his tongue dragging ever so slowly over the heated skin. Benny grinned like a devil when he watched the tight pucker of muscle spasm and downright beg for more every time Benny pulled back and examined his handiwork. He thought Dean could look a bit more beautiful before he really dove in so he sucked a few hickies on round ass cheeks for good measure. Once that was done and Dean was nearly sobbing in need Benny went for the gold.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Dean panted and begged when the tongue pointed and licked just the inside of his rim. The muscle was so tight Dean worried he was bruising Benny’s tongue, but the man made happy noises and started really eating Dean out.

Now when Cas watched this video, when he got to this part he was supremely glad he had won the couch argument. Because really Dean who wants a light colored couch? So Cas had won and the chocolate brown of the couch showed the glistening lines of precum coming out of Dean in a never ending stream and Cas was a happy boy.

Back to the boys, when Benny had got his tongue all the way in Dean and Dean had used all his powers not to come they were going swell. Until Benny inched a finger in and Dean nearly threw them off the bed not only with his electrified body but he tried to widen his legs so much that he nearly fell off.

But they did not fall off and Benny added another finger in reward. Dean just dropped his head down on the couch breathing like a buffalo on a ninety degree day. He whined like a puppy when the magic heat and wetness of Benny's mouth and fingers left, but it soon turned into all kinds of happy noises when he felt the tip of the fake cock at his hole.

“Benny,” Dean sobbed as that toy took its sweet, sweet time getting in him. The head ran circles around his rim and Benny watched in amusement as the loose muscle tried to grab at it. Dean shoved his hips back and hit Benny in the chest trying in desperation to find the toy and in the process leaving a mark of spit all over Benny’s chest.

“Benny you better get that fucking in me or I’m never calling you again.” And Dean sighed when the cockhead was pushed into his hole. Benny gave it a few easy thrusts a few times just to let Dean have some solo pleasure before he pushed it in all the way and let it sit.

“Brother,” he rubbed his base and Dean turned around and started to go to work. He lay Benny down on the towel and threw a leg over the back of the couch. Then he grabbed the lube and took Benny’s very lonely cock in his mouth while his fingers teased over an eager rim.

See now while Benny was good at giving head, Dean was fucking fantastic at giving head. Maybe it was because when Dean needed to beat out a gay fantasy he would blow a dude in a bar bathroom, maybe it was because when Dean got the itch for some cock he would be too scared to commit to the whole thing so sucking one down was easier, maybe it was just because before Cas he only had cocks in his mouth, who knew, but Dean Winchester could put on his resume that he knew how to give the world’s best blow job.

He started at Benny’s head and just wrapped his twinge around as he pressed his lips down. Neither really focused on what Dean was doing around the back door, because all their focus was on Dean’s magical tongue on Benny’s soon to be exploding shaft.

“Fuck, brother, keep going,” Benny begged as Dean started to add a swoop down to Benny’s base while his fingers found the man's prostate and tapped at it every time Dean went all the way down. Dean then held his hand out for the vibrator and grinned around the cock in his mouth when it was slapped in his hand, hard. So while he eased the toy in Dean flicked his tongue just on Benny’s slit while he kept the cockhead in his mouth and sighed at the precum oozing into his mouth. He jiggled the toy a bit in Benny’s ass and the man twitched and grunted under him.

“Ok?” Dean sat back on his haunches and looked at the wrecked man under him. “You ever used one of these things before?” He held up the fleshlight andBenny nodded. “How hard is it to DP?”

“Not that bad,” Benny grinned, “Really fucking nice if I’m honest. Now I like the real thing but this will be a great party.” So Dean just scooted up on Benny's body until they were shaft to shaft and he started to slowly grind and give Benny a lap dance. Benny just lazed back for a bit his eyes droopy in pleasure and his arms heavy on Dean’s ass and chest. He flicked nipples matching Dean’s languid pace and they just settled a into how fucking good this all felt.

"Shit, you're incredible," Dean tilted his head back and felt bliss under Benny's fingers. "Is it ok to say I miss Cas?"

"Yeah," Benny rubbed Dean's hips, "I miss him too brother, but let's give him a show." He wiggled the fleshlight and they both grinned wickedly.

"Let's," Dean grabbed for the lube and just filled his palm and grabbed at both cocks. They hissed and moaned when the lube warmed up and Dean enjoyed a tease a bit and flicked Benny's head while and then followed his slit the length of Benny's head.

"Fuck, do that again brother," Benny begged and his hands found couch cushions and grabbed as tight as possible. Dean slowly returned to jerking Benny off until he grabbed the fleshlight and used it to get Benny to lose his fucking mind.

Dean had used the toy a lot, ok, like a lot. It was his favorite and he could always get his juices flowing when he held it in his hand no matter how tired he was. And he knew if you twisted your wrist at the last moment when you were coming up the silicone grabbed at your head and made your eyes roll back.

Which it's exactly what hat happened to Benny.

"You better be joining this party soon brother." Benny warned and that was the warning Dean needed.

He thrust Benny in the toy then folded the man up so he could shove in right along with him.

And fuck.

Fuck.

Dean knew he was going to live through this because there was no way he was dying now when as soon as Cas came home he and Benny we're going to fuck him raw, together.

"Damn," he cursed under his breath and Benny just nodded. One of the bear's hands came down to hold the toy so Dean could stabilize himself on the couch and then Dean went mad.

His rut was back and if he closed his eyes he could almost, almost, picture it being Cas's ass he was brutalizing. Benny's moans and grunts helped and Dean just concentrated on the tight silkiness around his cock and the warm pulsation of Benny's right in there with him. He did slow just for a moment to actually feel the veins of Benny's blood filled cock vibrating with his but the sensations and joy were too much.

"Fuck yeah," he grunted and the camera greedily ate up the image of Benny flat on the couch, his fine hair covered with sweat, and Dean hanging on to the back cushions for dear life while his hips were like a blur going into the toy. And as incredible as it looked it felt even better, the heat, the tight stretch of the toy, the chance to show Benny what an amazing top he was, the power of throwing Benny into a swirling vortex of ecstasy was all getting to be too much.

"Benny," Dean bit out and the man's eyes were on him instantly. Benny gripped Dean's hip tighter leaving small bruises Dean's hips lost all pattern as he went for broke and stuttered as he filled the fleshlight up with his cum. He thrust as hard as possible and buried himself in, something animalistic taking over his brain and making him finish as deep as he could. Benny groaned loudly feeling the hot, sticky cum around his cock but he whined when Dean slowed and stopped.

"Brother," he whined again, Dean had already come (twice) and Benny was still stuck with the hard on he'd had since Dean had asked if they could make a video.

"Sorry," Dean threw the toy across the couch and bent down to suck Benny off. There was no teasing this time, he was down the man's throat and Dean moaned when he tasted his own cum off Benny's cock. Benny ripped at his hair and enough threesomes had taught Dean the man was close.

"Come on," he demanded and right when he tasted the first oozings he pulled back just enough so the camera could catch Benny shooting into his mouth. He eased the man down from his orgasm and then crawled up his body to fall on his chest. They didn't talk as their breathing righted and as soon as they were back to normal they moved away. It wasn't like there was any love, Dean didn't want to cuddle with Benny like he did with Cas after an explosive session like that. They were fuck buddies, pure and simple.

They both waved to the camera and Dean sent it off and shut his computer down.

"Well brother, I hope your itch was scratched." Benny laughed as he pulled his hat on.

"Yeah, I think that did the trick." Dean grinned and Benny matched it with his own slow smile.

"I think your Cas will want to sit in on our next session, I'm free Friday or Saturday?" Dean nodded.

"I'll call you."

"And no feeling guilty, what we did was purely carnal and we included your boyfriend all the way."

"No I'm feeling good, really good and I know he wants me to feel this way. Thanks Benny." Dean waved the man off then locked up his apartment. He cleaned the toys and couch and then moved back to the bedroom. He took a quick shower and then checked his phone before going to bed.

I. Was. In. A. Meeting.

Dean laughed himself to sleep.

***

Dean did a few more stretches as Benny rubbed his shoulders.

"You ready brother?" He rubbed a bit harder and Dean nodded slowly. He was all for being tied up, and after they had sent the first video to Cas the dude claimed he'd remained hard for days. And as great as being tied up was, you did have to prepare.

"Yeah, I'm ready." He nodded and Benny pulled him over to one of the columns. Dean felt his wrists being chained back with the soft fur of the chains warm on his skin.

"A blindfold, really?"

"I look better when you're blindfolded." Benny laughed and Dean just rolled his eyes. He leaned his head forward and accepted the soft, black cloth. "Can you see anything?" Benny was right there in his ear whispering.

"No, you better not shoot me with a water gun or something."

"Now why would I ever do that to you?" Dean reached out his senses that weren't blinded and he felt Benny shift to his knees. "When I have a great waterworks right here?" He licked at the precum already leaking out of Dean's excited dick.

Dean groaned and just relaxed against the pillar he was tied to and let Benny do his magic. The man seemed intent only on using his hands and mouth just on Dean’s shaft and balls and the whole experience was able to get Dean to completely let go of the stress of the day (no you have to pay your whole bill, I don’t care if I only worked on one part) and just relax into Benny’s mouth. The tongue was languid as well as the warm hand on his sack and the fingers rubbing behind and up there were adventurous but completely lazy and intent really only on massaging Dean down.

So when four more hands started touching him Dean was a bit riled.

“Benny! I’m not going to be your fucking zoo exhibit!” He yelled but then someone silenced him with a kiss.

Wait.

Wait.

He knew those lips.

It might be cliche to say but those lips had literally kissed every centimeter of Dean’s skin.

Seriously.

So when those lips and that tongue started in his mouth Dean knew exactly who was kissing him.

“Cas.” It wasn’t a question, he just breathed it out and he felt a smirk on his lips and then the magic was gone. “Cas!” Dean fought as hard as he could, the other two people be damned. He wanted, no he needed to hold his boyfriend right fucking now. “Cas you get back here right fucking now!” Everyone else disappeared quite literally, Benny's mouth left his shaft and the mystery person tweaking his nipples was gone too. Dean was left in a void not being able to see and not being able to sense any movement around him.

He groaned when Cas came back and rubbed his ass into Dean’s lap.

“Please baby,” Dean begged.

“Please what, Dean?” And that rock of a blue collar mechanic sobbed out hearing his lover’s voice croon in his ear. “Untie you? Fuck you? Kiss you?” He tapped Dean’s parted, panting lips with his tongue and smirked when Dean cried.

“I don’t care but give me more,” Dean begged, he didn’t give two shits that he was crying in front of a stranger and Benny, he needed to feel his boyfriend. Cas flattened his back on Dean’s chest and rolled a few times making them pant and Cas could feel searing patches of precum leave long lines on the small of his back.

Even though Dean was blindfolded, he was going to beat the living shit out of Benny for that little gift, he knew his boyfriend’s body almost better than his own, and nothing got Cas to move faster than a nice, large hickie on his neck.

“Yes Dean,” Cas moaned and pushed his ass harder back so Dean was sure his cock would be leaving impressions in the skin.

And then Cas was gone.

“Cas?” No answer. Dean pulled at the chains. “Cas?!” Still no answer and Dean beat like the devil against his restraints. Was this all a headspace thing? Was it really Benny who was on him and Dean had fantasized a little to real? “Cas?!” He was desperate now.

“Hey, hey,” Dean nearly sobbed out when soothing hands came to his chest. “Hey I’m right here, I was just locking up after our guests. I want you all to myself right now.” Dean nodded and just buried his face in Cas’s neck, he hadn’t been scared like that in a long time.

Cas turned gently around and rubbed his ass again so Dean’s cock slid between his cheeks and then the little shit clenched around the hot, pulsating flesh and they both moaned. Dean, even though he was blindfolded, felt his veins begging to be inside Cas, to slip along that silky skin, to greet his lover’s prostate with a few hard thrusts.

“Sweetheart,” he begged and he felt Cas pant and nod.

“I’ve got you,” he pulled back ever so slightly and rested his shoulders against Dean’s collar. Dean could feel Cas opening himself up and it was pure torture not being able to touch or see the process. He wanted to be the one who felt that muscle clench around his finger. He wanted to be the one seeing Cas's face as it rolled in bliss on his shoulder when his finger found the sensitive magic button.

Damn it he wanted it to be him.

Ok feeling Cas’s fingers stretching himself open around Dean’s cockhead was kind of nice.

And yes the bite Cas started under his jaw brought him out of his pout.

And alright the way Cas draped himself over Dean’s body once he was fully seated was pretty neat.

Fine! The sweaty, breathy curses as Cas started to move were awesome. Sue him.

Dean groaned and felt around with his mouth for his panting boyfriend’s panting neck and started biting like mad and then he started to snap his hips forward and he grinned between bites the way the tight ring around his cock trembled and clenched around him as if Cas would never let him go. Cas also helped that idea on by grabbing every bit of skin he could reach, he held Dean’s hip and side and he ripped Dean’s face away from his neck only to suck all the air he could out of heaving lungs.

“Mine,” he breathed and Dean nodded.

“Your's.” Dean agreed and he started thrusting harder. Cas felt like there was no way he was going to be able to return to Switzerland at the end of the week because Dean’s chest had become permanently fused to his back and nothing would ever tear them apart. It was so warm in their space, and sweat was pouring off them, and the smell was incredible. Dean pushed his hips harder and Cas resisted all urge to stroke himself off, he looked down and watched his cock in fascination as it bobbed up and down in time with Dean’s frantic fucking.

Then when Dean tried to get a leg around Cas’s to widen the man’s hips Cas took it as inspiration.

“Let me know if this get’s too difficult.” He grabbed Dean’s ankle and calf and helped his lover wrap his legs around his waist and Cas then bent forward just a bit and Dean rutted in. His thrusts weren’t as powerful since he couldn’t really pull out that far but he was able to use the shallow thrusts to his advantage as he would push in and then roll his hips around and they moaned like addicts. Dean liked it because his cock got to joystick all around in Cas’s ass and the feeling of shifting pressure points was amazing.

Cas liked it because, as Dean was a perfect marksman even blindfolded and tied up, he hit Cas’s prostate and then just rubbed and rolled all over it. It was incredible to feel this thick, hot cock stuck in his ass not really moving much just pulling him apart and stretching him to the brink of ecstasy.

“Oh fuck,” he groaned and Dean nodded into his back. His sweaty hair pricked Cas between his shoulder blades, Cas could tell his best friend was tiring so he started rhythmically clenching around the thickness in his ass and soon Dean was shouting and begging for just one more kiss. So Cas leaned back and kissed hard and Dean shoved in with all his might his cum coming deep and hot inside his lover. They both shuddered and moaned as Cas came all over the floor and they stayed grinding into the other to prolong their high as much as possible.

“Ok I’m easing you down my love,” Cas murmured and started undoing the legs around him, he pulled Dean gently out of him a line of cum still connecting them and dripping down the back of Cas's thighs. He moved and pulled the blindfold off next and Dean nearly sobbed when he saw his best friend for the first time. They kissed tenderly and then Cas moved around so he could undo the chains and Dean could properly get him in his arms.

“Would you like a bath?” Cas asked softly, they’d been standing hugging for a while and Dean nodded.

“So how long are you here for?”

“Mmm a week, maybe another half after that,” they were up to their chins in a bubble bath and Cas was rubbing Dean’s sore arms under the hot water.

“And I wasn't imagining it, you brought another friend home?”

“Mmm yes,” Cas kissed all over Dean’s neck. I’m getting jealous.”

“Of me and Benny?”

“Yes.”

“You know I love you,” Dean panicked and started to turn around as much as possible. “I love you so much Cas I will stop making videos with Benny right now, nothing will get me to stop loving you.”

“Shut up,” Cas laughed and pushed Dean hard so he would turn around. “I know you love me. And you know that I love you. I’m jealous that you get to make all the fun videos and I don't get to get you all hot and bothered.”

“So you…”

“Brought a man here to see if our dynamics work out. I want to see if you approve before we start fucking.”

“I can do that. So you really don’t mind that we’re fucking other people?”

“Well I can’t speak for you. But I feel like we’re more...open than other couples. We trust one another completely and watching us get fucked or fucking someone else is a real turn on.” Dean sat himself into his lover’s chest and thought about it. Whoever this man was he knew without a doubt Cas would never betray Dean or fall in love with the new man. He knew he owned Cas’s heart completely just like Cas owned Dean’s without a doubt.

“Yeah, ok I can see that.” They kissed lazily and then washed off. They crawled into bed and fell asleep almost immediately with arms and legs wrapped as tight as they could around the other.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I did not drop off the face of the earth! Some pretty bad and good stuff happened, as most of you know I'm a grad student and I'm at the pre-thesis stage in this whole wild ride which means that in 20 weeks (if I do well) I will graduate! I also am busy looking at doctoral programs, writing a novel, and working full time. I also had a wicked bad case of writer's block that has never hit me so hard before. But now my life seems to feel like I have a lot more control over it which means I'm more than ready to write and work! 
> 
> Thank you for being such awesome people and for being so understanding with my crazy life right now!

Dean decided he _loved_ airplanes. He travel agents, and those little bags of peanuts, and the flimsy ass trays, and vacation day. He loved it all.

Especially when it provides for opportunities like Cas swallowing his cock while he fucked him with the pink dildo.

“Was this to soften me up to get me ready to meet your boyfriend?” Dean grinned and gently pulled the fleshlight off Cas’s softening cock.

“Mmm, yes,” Cas panted out a giggle, he crawled up Dean’s body kissing lazily all the way. “Come on sweetheart, that was just foreplay the real party is coming in a few hours.”

“Oh well then we better be presentable.” Dean giggled and slapped Cas’s ass. “Shower time big boy.” They cuddled and giggled under the spray and just settled in being in love and together.

“Fuck it’s going to be hard when you leave.” Dean buried his face in Cas’s wet hair as they prepared dinner.

“I agree, though I need to find myself an apartment. I find returning to clothes…uncomfortable.” Dean giggled and pressed his naked body into Cas’s naked back. Cas hummed and continued to cut apples and spread peanut butter on them. “Open,” he commanded softly and Dean opened his mouth and munched on the peanut butter apple. Cas took the other half in his mouth and they chewed quietly.

“So your roommate doesn’t like you being naked? Do they have eyes?” Dean was on his back on the couch with Cas on his stomach over Dean’s chest.

“Mmm, I don’t think she’d mind but she’s a sixty year old botanist from Russia, they believe in clothes over there.”

“They have to or all your bits would freeze off,” Cas laughed and gently ran his fingers over Dean’s face.

“Memorizing you,” he murmured and Dean grinned. There was a loud knock on the door and Dean beamed.

“Right on time,” he kissed Cas and they rolled off the couch. Dean opened the door and a shorter man was in front of Benny.

“Dean this is Cole,” Cas watched as the two men eyed one another looking for faults. Dean crossed his arms and pushed his muscles out as Cole straightened to attention and Cas just looked between the two of them. Benny just looked between the two and grinned. He and Cole had had a very fun night the night before and Benny was ready to get this manly man preening contest part over so they could get to the fun.

“Come on, boys, you both have gorgeous cocks, Cole drop your pants and let’s have sex.”

“Not quite yet, Benny, see we have a marvelous opportunity here.” Dean smirked when Cas just looked at him blankly. “See Cas here is craving what you’ve been giving me and he believes this Cole is a good candidate.” Now everyone was looking at him blankly, though Dean did see the spark of something behind Cole’s eyes. “So I think, Benny, because Cas is so precious to us we need to make sure this man here can take care of him as thoroughly as we can.”

“I like your way of thinking brother,” Benny’s lips curled into a smile that reminded Dean of lazy smoke.

“And don’t think you’re getting off easy,” Dean looked at Cas. “If Cole is willing to be in this strange, down the rabbit hole relationship you have to prove yourself to him. Make yourself a good lover baby,” he slapped Cas’s ass and looked back at Cole. “Sound good?”

“Sir, yes, sir,” Cole said forcefully.

“Are you a solider?” Dean’s eyes lit with an even more devious fire. It seemed that since Cas was gone Dean had learned exactly how to run a show. “Well strip down solider boy and get ready to stand to attention.” Then without any hesitation or embarrassment Dean reached forward and rubbed Cole’s zipper. “ _Stand_ to attention Solider Boy.”

“Sir, yes, sir,” Cole slightly moaned out.

“You got forceful,” Cas leaned in and whispered, he flattened his hands and ran them over Dean’s stomach and kissed his neck. “I fucking _love_ it.”

“Get used to it.” Dean grinned like the devil and smirked harder when Benny came up and rubbed his cock on Dean’s ass.

“You ready?” Benny was going to take his cues from Dean, he had been for weeks in their little videos to Cas.

“Absolutely,” Dean hungered out and then pulled Cole over to stand by them. “Now Solider Boy I want to see how strong you are, no touching, and you may only watch for now.” Cole snapped to attention and Dean winked at Benny. The bear pulled Cas a little further so they could stand and grind. They grabbed ahold of their shafts and rubbed just the tips together and Cas had to hold on to Benny’s shoulder, it had been so long since he’d done this. Last night when Dean was tied up was going to be a quickie compared to this.

And why the hell did he not know that simply covering Benny’s cockhead with precum was so deliciously hot?

“Look at that Soldier Boy,” Dean crooned in Cole’s ear. He decided he liked the man. He liked the cropped cut hair, the silver glass eyes, the sheer power running under his skin. He also very much liked the impressive cock hanging thick between the man’s legs. “My boyfriend is a fucking cock whore, he loves being filled with cock,” he kept his lips no more than half an inch from Cole’s ear and slowly started marking up the man with precum. Dean kept a firm hand on his cock and started leaving long lines on the man’s sides, ass, hips, thighs, and back and he whispered nonstop in the man’s ear.

“He once had two cocks in him, you should have seen it. He claims he had three but I wasn’t there for that. There’s no doubt that man loves his cock.” They looked over to see Benny and Cas closer together and rutting into the tunnel provided by their hands.

“And you’re,” Cole stopped himself, “Permission to speak, sir.” Dean smirked and started licking inside Cole’s ear with the tip of his tongue.

“Permission granted, Solider Boy.” Fuck this man was sexy.

“And you’re ok with him sleeping with other men?”

“I know he will always return to me. We’re both incredibly sexual and in all this time apart we’d go crazy if we didn’t have a fuck partner. And we’d resent each other if we refused to let go and fuck without feeling. Benny is a good friend, but I’m never going to feel for him what I feel for Cas. And we all know it.” Cole nodded and then sighed, he desperately wanted to rub the ass to get those slow grinding hips to fuck harder, or for Dean to move just a bit so they too could imitate the scene in front of them. “Not yet,” Dean chuckled, reading Cole perfectly. “Cas has to give you his audition first.”

He left Cole’s side and dropped to his knees behind Cas. Benny lent his strength and looped knees over his arms and suddenly Cas was in the air and Dean had his tongue shoved in. Cas pressed his chest into Benny’s and gasped as he felt Dean’s magical tongue deep in his ass and Benny’s thick cock pressed flush against his.

“Ohhh fuck,” Cas dragged out, he grinded against Benny’s hot cock between them but Dean’s tongue…so he moved his hips back on that…but then Benny’s cock…he was at a loss.

And shit Dean had forgotten the silken heat of Cas’s ass. He lapped like a hungry dog, he snarled and grabbed Cas’s hips and massaged heated, flushed skin eagerly. Cas moaned out when Dean added in a finger and his head dropped on Benny’s shoulder where he could only sigh and whimper in pleasure.

“He is quite blissed out,” Benny laughed as they looked down at Cas who just lay on his shoulder with a lazy smile on his face.

“Why don’t you fuck him while I ride him?” Dean looked at Benny, Cas was already in the headspace where he was going to go with whatever was done to him so it was left to Benny and Dean.

“I can do that.” Benny lowered Cas down with the help of his boyfriend and Cas just sighed and lay back with his legs wide open. Benny grabbed Cas’s hips and started slowly fucking in. Dean glanced over at Cole who looked like he was having a hard time standing at attention and his cock was now hard and curving up away from his body.

“Well look at Soldier Boy,” Dean grinned at Benny, “You could hang a coat on him.”

“It’s a shame he has to just stand there, he’s a wonderful fuck,” Benny winked. “He finished me off four times last night.”

“Four, damn,” Dean rubbed his base, “Solider Boy we’re going to have a bit of fun with Cas to really get him to show you how amazing he is and then you can fuck his mouth, sound good?”

“Sir, yes, sir,” it was _almost_ a whine.

Benny groaned as he bottomed out and Cas just heaved a great sigh. He smiled benignly at the room and his eyes rolled back when Benny started an easy pace. Dean fucking loved his boyfriend when he was like this, all hot and pliant. Cas had lost any sense of control over anything he was just riding the waves of euphoria coursing through his body.

“Benny open me up,” Dean commanded as he straddled Cas and then lay chest to chest so they could kiss.

And kiss they did.

Their tongues were touching brain and spine and spleen and their hands were forceful as they carded through hair to press the other in as tight as possible. Cas left red scratches all over Dean’s back and Dean moaned, arching into the tingling pain. He moaned even louder when Benny’s thick finger breached him and Cas bit his lip.

“Fuck,” he mumbled and sank down for more fingers and kisses.

And hell if Cole was gone. He was ready to fuck the air if it would give him some relief. First off, Cole was all about the detailed lists, so perhaps if he focused on a list then he wouldn’t lose his fucking mind. First off, there was Benny, a man who was pure muscle and last night had proven that to Cole. The solider couldn’t get the image of that clenched ass thrusting away out of his mind, probably because he was seeing it here live again. So secondly, Benny was thrusting easily with Cas’s tanned, toned, legs around his back. And fuck if Cas wasn’t made by the gods. His body was lithe and muscular and tanned and every bit of him was filled with this unspoken sexual power. The man exuded the promise of hard orgasm and sex and that had been before Cole had seen him with his clothes off. Now with him naked and pliant and in the middle of sex everything Cole had hoped for before was blown out of the water.

And then there was Dean.

Dean who was muscular and soft at the same time. Dean whose hair was messy and mussed but only made him look even hotter and rugged. Dean who reminded Cole of the deep woods and fucking in a cabin in front of a fireplace, it was an odd image but Cole was going to go with it. And Dean, oh Dean, he was so fucking hot and perfect with his cock straining and leaking onto Cas’s stomach and Cole could see the tongues battling it out in mouths.

He couldn’t wait for his turn.

He _needed_ his turn.

“Ok brother,” Benny slapped Dean’s ass, “Ride him, cowboy.” And Dean did not need to be told twice. He pulled away grinning at the whine and watched as Cas just fell back on the floor. He widened his legs and eased back on the leaking cock and sighed at feeling filled in the only way his boyfriend could fill him. He let Benny pick up his pace a bit and he groaned feeling the bear of muscle behind him thrusting away.

“This feels weird not feeling your cock.” Dean grinned and Benny huffed a laugh while he bit Dean’s shoulder. Dean moved his hands back so he could get those hairy hips in his hands and, using Benny as leverage, rose up to slam down.

“Oh fuck!” Cas yelled his body twitching in pleasure. Dean and Benny weren’t moving in exact sync but their rhythm worked in exactly the way it should. Dean rolled and tilted his hips and no one out of the four of them could tell who loved his cock slapping Cas’s stomach more. So Dean rose and fell while Benny started pounding in earnest and Cole let out a tiny whine.

“Wasn’t he supposed to show us how good he was?” Benny had fused his chest with Dean’s back and now was slowly jacking Dean off. “I think he’s been good, brother, Solider Boy needs a treat.”

“I think you’re right,” Dean tilted his head. “Cole, fuck his face.” And Cole did not need to be told twice. He rushed over and was already on his knees but before he could do anything Cas seemed to know what to do and lifted his head to suck balls.

“Shit,” rosy blossoms moved across his face and chest but Benny and Dean were too busy sucking face to look. The tongue on him was pure magic and Cole thought he was going to come just from a little ball play alone.

“Cole, get that pillow,” Cas was raspy and Cole’s balls were dripping from his saliva but Cole did as he was told, he gently lifted Cas’s head to tilt it back with the pillow and Cas winked at him. So Cole was going to fuck a dude’s face. Awesome.

He widened his knees over Cas’s face and gently held the man’s head to cradle him down on the pillow. Dean stopped for a second, ignoring just for a moment the wild, wide hands on his body, and looked in fondness at Cas’s happiness. Every hole Cas could get filled and he was buried deep in Dean’s ass (one of his favorite places Dean was proud to admit). And now Cole was going to fuck Cas’s face the way the man loved.

Cole eased himself in and he couldn’t help the full body moan at finally feeling some relief. Cas’s mouth was warm and deep and the man was able to open his throat to get Cole to really get in there. He patted Cole’s muscled ass to encourage the man to go faster and the solider lengthened his legs out to really get a good deep move in there.

“Oh fuck,” Cole moaned when he started to really move. His neck arched back as he planked over Cas’s torso and Dean knew his boyfriend was going to have some fun of his own fucking that mouth.

The room started to fill with the sounds and smells of what could only be described as _man_. There was a husky scent and air permeating around them and Dean arched on Benny’s shoulder and really started to ride his lover hard. He moaned when Benny’s rough hands came around and pinched his nipples, Benny’s callouses scraping across his chest and stomach. Benny roughly turned Dean’s face and ripped the mechanic into a rough kiss while they both moved in tandem with Cas’s body. Dean rubbed his boyfriend’s knees which squeezed both of them in desperately. Cas was starting to tremble and Dean knew they had about ten more minutes of fun before his partner would be a mess of cum and begging to have stripes of white painted across him. Cas was addicted to filthy sex and he always asked Dean and Benny during their sexy times to come on him as much as possible.

Dean did break away from the kiss for a moment just to look across at the messy beauty around them. He could feel Benny across his back and ass as the man pounded away at Cas’s abused hole. Other than his legs and arms not much of Cas’s body was visible, but he could tell that his lover was doing all kinds of crazy things to Cole. Long fingers were between the man’s legs and snaking up his ass encouraging the soldier to move his hips faster and deeper.

Cole was indeed losing his mind, and fortunately for all he did one thing to really make the picture perfect. He fell forward and sucked Dean’s cock down swallowing it almost whole.

“That’s it soldier boy,” Dean crooned and petted military cropped hair. He circled his hips back and forth around the cock in his ass and shoved his own cock in a more than willing mouth. And Cole was _good_ he was warm and slick and hot and Dean wondered what his ass would feel like.

Dean smirked as he kissed Benny, the man lifting Cas’s hips a bit to really start pounding away, Cole was a wreck, he had almost forgotten to thrust completely and his mouth was just sucking like it was the only thing he knew how to do.

What Dean loved the most was that there were hands _everywhere_. He hand hands on his hips, his ass, his nipples, someone had shoved their fingers in his mouth along with Benny’s tongue and Dean was addicted.

“Dean,” Benny’s voice was deep and made of hard stones when he broke away. “I need to fuck someone hard,” he moaned, with the bodies everywhere he couldn’t really go for broke which is what he needed at this moment.

“Soldier boy,” Dean slapped Cole’s ass leaving a mark.

“Sir, yes, sir,” Cole moaned around Dean’s cock his hips were going for everything in Cas’s mouth, especially when the scientist shoved three fingers inside him.

“Benny needs to fuck you,” he slapped Cole again and they all started moving around. Cas whined when his mouth and ass were no longer full but Dean wouldn’t let him take Cole down. If he knew the pace Benny needed right now there was going to be a lot of pleasure pain going on and Cas’s throat would be more on the pain side and less on the pleasure.

Dean did give in to his boyfriend and had Cole go on all fours over Cas’s stomach while Benny lined himself up and rammed in.

The slap of Benny’s balls on Cole’s ass was as loud as the spank Dean had given the soldier moments ago.

Though Cole’s yell and moan was even louder.

“Ohhhh fuck,” Cole’s cock wasn’t just bobbing, it was full on pendulum swinging over Cas’s stomach leaving lines of precum draggling in a constant stream. “So fucking good,” Benny just grunted and slammed harder his hips now moving at terrifyingly good speeds.

Dean decided he too needed some ass action so he pulled off Cas only to widen the man’s legs and push himself in.

“Fuck Dean, harder, oh baby harder,” Cas moaned and begged and Dean grinned wolfishly when he saw his boyfriend rubbing at frantic moving skin. Everything was getting hotter and sweatier and the first to orgasm was going to set off a chain reaction.

Cole was the first, he started shaking and the three other men started rubbing him in all the right places. Cas grabbed his cock and one nipple, while Benny just gripped his hips and left bruises. Dean had the other nipple and Cole’s hair yanking the man back so he could shove his tongue in.

And damn fucking hell even Cole’s tongue shivered when he came. And as he painted Cas’s stomach white Cas shot out from the heat, from the smell of man, from the beautiful images, from Dean’s cock, from everything. His squeezing ass made Dean roar and pull out fisting himself to add his cum to Cas’s stomach. Benny was the last but he didn’t disappoint when he shot once on Cole’s ass and then four more streams on Cas’s stomach.

When they were able to blink properly Cole, Dean, and Benny all lay down to lick up Cas’s stomach and then they all just collapsed on the floor in a messy tangle.

Dean found Cas’s lips and the two shared a tender kiss and shuddered in the post orgasm drop.

“Mmm, don’t get too comfortable,” Cas murmured. “Round two starts in fifteen minutes. And this time I’m taking over.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just letting you all know that I've ordered my tombstone and on it it will say: "And Lo her only contribution to the world was writing some pretty sweet gay shit."

“Evenin’ brother,” Benny drawled,  he was leaning against the door frame when Dean opened the door and Dean just had to snort at the pose. “You laughin’ at me?”

“Never,” Dean chuckled and they walked back into the apartment. Another white box with red ribbon was on the bar and Dean had stuck with the strict instructions that he was supposed to open it with Benny at this specific time.

“Cas sent us a gift,” Dean gestured and Benny went over to the small box. Inside the tissue was a slim object that only could be a vibrator and a remote. Dean played with the remote as Benny held the slender, curving, black silicone. “Does it have batteries? This remote is broken,” he hit the remote against the counter but no go.

“There’s a note, we’re supposed to Skype with Cas now,” Benny held a card with Cas’s slender writing. Dean went to the living room where he left the laptop and opened it starting the call. His confusion was deep but if Cas had anything to do with it he knew that his orgasm would be big, strong, and long (just like Cas’s cock, wink wink Dean giggled to himself).

The computer made the all familiar beeping of the call being picked up on the other end.

Oh yeah they were coming _hard_ tonight.

Dean licked his lips, the curving, wet cock on the screen wasn’t Cas’s but it was one hell of a greeting. The body adjusted the laptop and Cas waved from the bed. And of course the little shit had positioned himself to look just like a fucking pin up girl. He was totally nude except for the cherry lollipop in his mouth which the shit made more of a sex toy than anything.

After Cole had the camera perfect he stepped back and rubbed his balls a bit just because the sight of two panting men on the other side of the screen was hot as hell. Also the obscene noises Cas was making with that fucking sucker behind him were what got him hard and standing free in the first place.

“So I’m guessing sending us a broken vibrator is part of your plan, baby,” Dean wanted to reach through the screen and cuddle the shit out of his lover but they still had three more months apart.

Cas grinned like the devil and fucked the candy in his mouth a bit more. He pulled off with a pop that rivaled any cock coming out of his mouth and grinned like a fucking cat.

“Sure is, get naked.” Neither Dean nor Benny wanted to find out whom that order was meant for they just started ripping at their clothes. They must have taken too long because by the time they were fully naked Cas had Cole kneeling up on the bed and the soldier’s cock was deep down his throat. Dean even tried to zoom in on the thickness they could see filling up and down Cas’s gullet.

This was going to be a fucking good night.

Cas took his time pulling off Cole and the man was really fucking affected. His breath was coming out in deep pants and Dean could see his chest and stomach heaving with the effort to not come all over Cas’s face. Cas seemed to sense this too so he pulled off. Reaching under the pillow of his bed Cas pulled out the exact same content of Dean and Benny’s box. The slim vibrator in Cas’s hands looked like it wouldn’t do much but Dean, having long experience with Cas, knew that nothing was ever simple with his angel.

“Stick your broken vibrator up your ass, Dean,” Cas’s picture needed to be in the dictionary under _shit eating grin_. It was the perfect example of one anyway.

For the second time that night Dean and Benny were so thrown off that they moved too slowly for Cas. He wiggled the remote in his hands and pressed a button, Dean and Benny jumped when the vibrator (forgotten and lonely on the couch between them) started to buzz.

“Oh shit,” Dean groaned, this was going to be a fucking good night.

“Shit indeed,” Benny yanked at Dean’s hips and looked around for the lube. Dean ran to the bedroom as fast as he could, Cas had gone back to sucking down Cole as the man started to prep him open, and returned with the small, sainted bottle.

“Whoever,” Cas started to pant when he looked at Dean on all fours on the couch, “Fuck Cole,” he groaned and grabbed his base when the soldier slapped his ass. “Whoever gets the vibrator in first gets a prize, but gentlemen,” he flirted his eyes up to Cole and back at Benny, “Make it _good_ for us.”

Dean yelped when he was flipped violently around and his ass was high in the air. He yelled out (in surprise, it was a yell of surprise ok?) when a scratchy beard and hungry tongue forced themselves between his cheeks.

“Fuck, Benny,” Dean groaned and he looked over at Cas and Cole. Cole seemed to think fingers were the way to go as he had Cas on his back, fingers fucking in quickly, and Cas’s cock was down his throat.

Dean lost himself on sensory overload, all five of his senses were going crazy. He was lost on the heady man smell going on that started from Benny’s groin and traveled all over to get to Dean’s nose. Hell even his deep musk was mixing in there too.

Then there were the sounds. Ignoring the laptop just for a second, Benny was a noisy dude when it came to eating someone out. His snorts and snarls were enough to get Dean to moan loud and long into the couch’s cushions. Then there was the laptop. Dean knew Cas was hamming it up a bit for the camera, but even in porn mode the noises the dude made was hot. Added to that the slapping on his ass by Cole’s firm hand was enough to add to the symphony going on around them.

Dean couldn’t taste much, but when he gave a loud moan after a tongue made a spectacular move in his ass, his mouth just hung open and the heavy musk in the air tasted tangy on his tongue.

And, ok, yeah he couldn’t see what Benny was doing, but they’d made enough videos and then watched the videos together (you know for Cas’s sake to make sure they were good) to know that right now Benny’s huge frame was curled down so his face could disappear between Dean’s ass cheeks. He knew that the curve of Benny’s spine was gorgeous, that his cock was most likely straining up between his crossed legs, and that his hands had long ago left finger bruises all over Dean’s ass and hips.

Dean could, however, see the other couple, and fuck damn _shit_ that was a sight. Cas was on his back with his legs splayed like a dancer doing the splits with Cole right there in between. Dean knew every centimeter and contour of Cas’s body and he enjoyed as it writhed in pleasure punctuated with groaning breaths. And Cole was a specimen to admire. He was all muscle without a drop of fat and his extensive military training allowed him to have incredible posture with the body to match.

Finally Dean was thrown into the blissful chaos that was touch. He always loved to be eaten out, but when it happened he especially enjoyed Benny. He loved Cas to death and would stay with him until his death, but there was something about Benny’s beard…it scratched and left a burn between Dean’s cheeks that was glorious as Dean was either fucked or did the fucking. And Benny’s tongue was sinful magic in itself. It could curl and come close to the promised spot (Cas with his in human KISS tongue was able to reach his prostate) and it was hot and _thick_. Fuck was that tongue thick. It matched the bear of a man in every way.

Dean groaned even louder when Benny’s thumbs came in on either side of his tongue and started to stretch his hole open.

“Oh fuck, fuck,” Dean moaned, he knew he should have grabbed a towel, fortunately their sofa was leather so the messy precum coming out in a near constant stream was easyish to clean up.

“Don’t come yet,” Cas’s voice was nothing but cut, broken gravel as Cole mercilessly fucked him on his fingers.

Benny seemed to know Dean’s body creeping, crashing, near the edge and he let down a bit and pulled his mouth away. He filled Dean with two fingers lazily as each man caught their breath. Dean let out a broken cry when a slick and slender object slid into him and the warm fingers disappeared. Dean squeezed around it experimentally. It wasn’t shaped like a normal dildo, the fake cocks always seeming so heavy and thick. This was slim like those fancy ass phones Dean saw for a thousand dollars or some shit. He was about to protest to Cas but then he felt the vibrator twist and then curl around his prostate.

“Did I get the angle right?” Benny asked gruffly.

“Uh, yeah, fuck,” Dean took a few calming breaths. They were not going to get through this if he didn’t continue to breathe. Benny ran a comforting hand up and down Dean’s back as they watched the two on the screen. Cole had removed his fingers and started teasing Cas with the vibrator until the man broke and begged for it.

Dean chuckled darkly as he watched his usual dom of a boyfriend cry and break and beg and Cole gave in quickly with a look of smirking triumph. Cas tried to regain his composure but it was damn difficult for a while. When he did he looked up at the screen in slight dismay seeing Dean and Benny watching with rapt attention and a slender black point sticking out of Dean’s ass.

“I see we spent a little too much time enjoying.” Cas turned to Cole who looked like he was about to hang his head when Cas just pulled the man into a forgiving kiss. The forgiving turned into tongue fucking and Dean decided while they were a bit distracted he was going to reward Benny by swallowing his cock.

He rolled his tongue over the rounded head and sucked at the near steady stream of precum. Benny hissed in pleasure and tilted his head back at the same time grabbing Dean’s hair. Dean got comfortable, he knew he was presenting but he pushed his legs apart and threw his ass up in the air while he went to town on the cock in his mouth. More salty precum filled his mouth as he rapidly traced the veins of Benny’s cock and he heard an even louder curse.

“Fuck!” Dean yelped and jumped when a hard vibration in his ass woke him up. They both looked at the screen, albeit Benny was a bit fuzzy eyed.

“That’s what you get for not paying attention.” Cas waved the remote in his hand.

“You weren’t paying attention to us!” Dean accused and he flicked the remote and Cas’s body shivered.

“Cut that out or you, ohhhh,” Cas arched and fucked his hips back on nothing. “You won’t hear the rules of our game.” Dean was nice and turned the vibrator down to nothing. “Thank you,” Cas smiled serenely. Cole started rubbing on Cas’s sides and bit at a more meaty part of Cas’s thigh, eager to get the party going.

“There is only one rule of this game.” Cas started, absently he ran a hand back and started running his hands through Cole’s hair and Dean didn’t know what was hotter the man who was leaving sex marks all over his soul mate, or his soul mate petting Cole like he was his fucking sex slave. “Don’t come first.” Dean and Benny looked at one another.

“As in,” Dean patted his cock because he was nice to it, he took good care of his cock. Next to Cas he took really good care of his cock.

“Crude, but yes, Dean, don’t come first.” Cas continued stroking down Cole’s body. “Dean, you and I will be fucking our gorgeous toys while our toys get to play with our toys.” Ok Dean needed clarification on that. He looked at Benny who looked at the screen, Cas grinned.  “Benny and Cole will be bottoming. While they bottom they will have the remotes in charge of the toys, now as you won Benny…” Cas looked slightly miffed though Dean knew that it was only because Cas was crazy competitive and had nothing really to do with Cole’s lack of performance.

“Benny as you were able to _stick_ Dean first you have the advantage of not warning me when you turn the vibrator on.” Dean and Benny looked at each other with devious fire. This was going to be _fun_. “Dean, Cole will be forced to warn you every time he is about to play with the remote.”

Fuck this was going to be a good night.

“I’m really glad I came over,” Benny kissed Dean’s shoulder loudly. “What’s the punishment for whoever comes first?” Cas looked like all his life he’d been waiting for someone to ask him that.

“Well, more about that later,” Cas grinned and Dean swallowed hard. “There will also be a prize for all that don’t come first,” he winked, “At the expense, of course, of the man who loses.” This was going to be a cakewalk he could do this. He was a red-blooded, American _man_ , he fixed cars by day and had all kinds of kinky sex by night. He could totally do this.

That was until Cas winked and purred: “Gentlemen, start your engines,” and then dove, face first, into Cole’s ass.

He was totally not going to survive this.

Benny looked at him with barely concealed lust, but who were they kidding, they were about to fuck hard and loud, they were sure as hell full of lust. Knowing what Benny liked Dean got to his knees on the floor and pushed Benny to sit up so his feet were planted on either side of the laptop on the coffee table behind Dean. He first kissed the tip and then sunk back down on the glorious cock again.

He was so into sucking cock that he didn’t hear Cole’s warning, and the first vibration sent a jolt through him. Well, that was nice.

It did get Dean to pause and he looked around this surroundings.

“I, um, yellow,” Dean looked down and everyone froze. Dean had never used a safe word. Never. The only color he seemed to know was green and Cas had always been careful to never, ever, push his lover too far. It seemed he failed today in that, perhaps the teasing was too much? “Stop.” Dean commanded and Cas willed himself to be still, “I just wanted to ask...this is gonna be intense and we don’t have a ton of room here,” he gestured to the couch. “Cas, can we move to the bed?”

There had only been two people in their bed and that was Cas and Dean. It was just an unwritten rule that the bed was off limits to those who weren’t Cas or Dean. Cas tilted his head and then nodded.

“Of course my dear,” he smiled and Benny got up with Dean, who grabbed the laptop.

“I feel like I’m encroaching on sacred territory.” Benny rubbed Dean’s hip and they chuckled as they settled on the bed. Dean pulled a table to the baseboard and settled the laptop down. Once everyone was settled Dean took a few breaths, he was the one to pause the scene so he would be the one to start it up, no one else.

“Ok, you good with this?” He looked hard at Cas who nodded and smiled brilliantly.

“Yes, my love,” and Dean sighed again thinking about how happy he was when Cas used pet names.

“Ok, green.” He watched as Cole got to all fours and wiggled his ass at Cas. Benny rolled on his back and opened his legs, Dean thought he was very pretty with his hairy legs open, his hard cock beautifully rolling on his stomach, and his ass ready and waiting for Dean.

“I’m feeling the need for something a bight rougher tonight, brother.” Benny grinned like a devil and winked. “Come on get me filthy.” Dean came up and straddled Benny’s waist holding himself up high so that he and Benny could connect cocks giving the camera a beautiful shot between their legs.

“I want to win the damn game,” Dean growled and he felt Benny reach at his cock to get it to stand tall Dean brought his down and they rubbed their heads together, luring each up with their precum. Dean knew the sight drove his boyfriend crazy and he was rewarded when they heard a double gasp come from the screen. To really get that win Dean rubbed his cockhead in slow circles around Benny’s slit and shiny head.

Ok so maybe he was going to win this game all by himself and Benny be damned. Besides it’s not like Benny was going to be worse off, the dude was going to get to come.

He reached down between them and played with Benny's balls, still loose in their sack but Dean sure as hell was going to cure that. He rubbed his cockhead in slow circles some more just to get Benny really good and _relaxed_ because he was a good friend and all.

The air was supercharged and heated around them and when Dean reached to grab the lube he looked at the screen and his jaw dropped. It wasn’t like the position was anything spectacular, but Cas had Cole folded in half, the man’s ass was in the air, Cas’s tongue was as deep as it could get in his ass, his hand stroking the soldier off and he was staring hard into the camera. He and Dean locked eyes and Cas gave a particularly deep thrust with his tongue and Cole cried out. Behind his hip Dean mimed pushing a button and Benny got the idea.

Cas’s entire body convulsed and he shuddered a cry that vibrated his whole body.

Oh this was going to be _fun_.

Benny eased the vibrations down and Dean grinned at him.

“You help us win and we’ll torture the hell out of him,” Benny rumbled and Dean nodded. He gripped Benny’s meaty thighs and eased his fingers back and circled Benny’s rim. There was no way he was turning his back on Cas and Cole so he just twisted and started easing his finger in. It had been forever since he’d topped Benny, probably since that wild weekend when Cole and Cas filled their living room.

The puckered skin was ever so tight against his finger and Dean was reminded of heated silk when Benny finally gave way and allowed the slicked finger inside. Dean rewarded by slipping the monster cock in his mouth and (only because he’d had extensive practice) he enjoyed the taste of both Benny and himself as their precum mixed over the bear’s cockhead. He sucked gently as he eased his finger back and forth, his eyes flicking between Benny and the screen.

He was so into Benny and showing off for the screen that he completely missed Cole’s warning when he set the vibrator off. The slim toy which Dean thought he could totally handle was as deceptive as it was curvy. The gentle vibrations were more than Dean could handle as they warmed his ass and soothed his prostate into overdrive.

“Fuck,” he breathe on the wet cock that popped out of his mouth, he was good to continue in Benny’s ass but he did need a moment.

“Good?” Benny grinned lazily.

“Fuck,” Dean laughed and looked up at the man, “I could come just from it up my ass.”

“Damn, I want it next time,” Dean nodded and took a few more calming breaths and then went back to sucking Benny down and settling another finger in him. He glanced at the screen and saw Cas already had two fingers in around his tongue while Cole’s head was rolling and the man was nothing but a broken moan.

“Well, I should return the pleasure,” they heard a cry and then a sob and they watched Cas’s body convulse as Benny turned the speed up and down in pulses. Dean returned to Benny’s cock and ass, his own ass wantonly rolling back in the air as the vibrations intensified.

When Benny was open and prepped Cas had Cole on his stomach with his ass up in the air and Cas pounding away. It seemed like Benny and Dean weren’t the only ones craving some roughness.

“How do you…” Dean’s voice broke off as Benny just threw his legs over to the side and pressed his cleft into Dean's rock hard shaft. Like seriously, Dean thought at any second he was going to pop his load right there and he even had to look away from the very brilliant things that were happening on the screen because then he would have popped his load right then and there.

He slapped Benny’s meaty ass a few times and growled in appreciation at the red marks left. Then he slid in when he knew he wasn’t going to come the first thrust in. Benny had said he wanted it rough so rough was what Dean was going to give him. He threw all his weight behind that first snap of hips and their flesh cracked together making a noise as loud as Dean’s earlier spanking. It was so loud it even got the couple on the other bed to stop and look and hand their jaws in awe at the brutal pace Dean was setting.

It took about thirty one seconds for Dean and Benny to get shiny with sweat and Dean looked like one of those super buff models because his muscles were fucking _shining_. Every move made him look strong and powerful and his every thrust looked like it would break Benny in half, and Benny was a big dude.

Dean had never felt so alive, he knew he was being watched and he knew he had stopped the sex on the other side of the world and it felt _good_. What else felt good was to be the one topping Benny. He’d only done it once or twice before, mainly because the second he saw that monster cock Dean’s ass would clench and beg to have it deep inside. But this time he was the one fucking, and he was fucking about as brutally as he could and it felt incredible. Benny was letting out these punctuated moans and grunts with each thrust and the bed was not only squeaking but probably chipping away at the brick wall behind the headboard. Dean’s every thrust had his whole weight behind it and soon the both of them were bouncing on the bed.

“Oh fuck, brother,” Benny moaned when Dean slowed and rested. He left his cock deep in Benny’s ass and just rolled his hips a little while they caught their breath.

“You said you wanted it rough,” Dean panted and slapped Benny’s side.

“That I did,” Benny moaned when Dean did a few lazy hip thrusts. “But why you were hiding this talent from me I have no idea.” Dean laughed and slapped Benny again. They watched the screen for a bit catching their breaths and enjoyed Cas’s hips moving in an almost blur with short, even thrusts perfectly calculated and exactly the same. Cole was flat on the bed with Cas straddling him in both arm and leg, Dean’s angel’s chest angled up in that beautiful yoga pose Dean couldn’t get enough of. Cas’s arms were locked straight and when Benny flicked the vibrator Cas dropped his head between his arms and moaned wantonly.

Dean returned to the brutal pace, he grabbed both of Benny’s legs under one arm and forced the man to almost fold in half with his ass to the side so Dean could really get in there and make his partner lose his mind. He was so into their powerful thrusts that he hardly noticed when the vibrator went up a notch or three. His body was going insane, he’d never fucked this hard and his muscles were all screaming at him to take a break and to go harder at the same time. His stomach burned from the orgasm that was raging beneath the surface that Dean wouldn’t let out. Everything felt too hot, too tight, too much.

Fucking damn Dean loved it.

He knew he was making some kind of animal noise as he grunted away but hey it was hot. Or he thought it was hot because Benny was rolling and twitching like crazy under him.

They took another break to see that Cole and Cas hadn’t changed positions. Dean wanted to suck all of Cas’s neck the way it curved back and he totally wanted to lick all over the tightened stomach that he knew was begging for release. He also wanted to take a hard bite out of the round ass on the bed under Cas as well.

“Let’s move,” he pulled out and rolled Benny so the man could lay on his stomach on the edge of the bed. Dean stood, the vibrator felt odd in his ass but he was beginning to really like the toy. He titled the laptop so they could see it from their new position and Dean slid up between Benny’s legs. He grabbed more lube because while his cock was probably emptying his balls right now with precum, rough sex needed a lot of lube. And seeing the canvas of back in front of him Dean knew this position would be rougher than the first.

“You good?” His voice was deep and rough.

“Fuck me, brother,” Benny cried out when he was filled again and Dean had to take a few calming breaths just so he could get a feel for Benny again.

When he was able to get to his brutalizing pace, where Cas and Cole wouldn’t have needed a microphone to hear the skin slapping on skin, Dean bent himself over and started biting hard at Benny’s back.

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit,” Benny was loud, low, and deliciously broken in his lust and Dean loved it. He held on tight to Benny’s legs, when he was setting them up he had filled each hand with a thick, hairy thigh and pushed them open so far that Benny was in a kind of laying down squat.

“Oh fuck,” Dean heard on the other end and he whipped around to see Cas and Cole both staring openly at his and Benny’s body. Benny was getting to the headspace that all he could feel was Dean’s body and bruising cock, but Dean was in predator fuck mode. He growled and held Cas’s eyes as he bit down again and flew his hips deeper and harder into Benny.

“Shit,” Cas grunted. He pulled at Cole so that the man was on all fours and he slid back in again. Cole’s cock bobbed between his legs and Dean narrowed his eyes. Cas _knew_ this was a favorite position of Dean's, he knew that when they watched porn together Dean always got the friskiest when the couple went into doggie.

Fine, two can play at that game.

He never took his eyes off Cas as he started talking dirty. Cas totally had a deep fucking voice kink, one time Dean was able to get him off on the phone with just some dirty words and moans.

“Fuck, Benny do you bottom often? You’re so fucking tight,” he moaned and groaned and Cas only upped his pace in Cole. “I like your skin, so meaty and it tastes so good, I marked it up good you won't be able to go shirtless for a while, unless you want people to know you were pushed down and bitten and bred up.” Benny just moaned and Dean smirked at the camera when he heard a broken moan come from his best friend.

“You like that? Being bent over and bred up, I can tell your ass likes it, the way it clenches around me,” he reached down under Benny and swiped at his cock, “Oh we’re going to have to change the bedding now,” he brought his hand up and showed off the wet shininess to Cas. “He’s so wet, and so delicious,” he sucked on his hand and moaned. How he was able to keep up his pace and talk so damn dirty not a one of the four knew, but he was. Dean’s thighs were beginning to burn and he knew he was going to be sore tomorrow, but something about the way Benny’s ass slapped on his lap was just too addicting.

He bent over Benny’s body again and really went for broke, all he could pray for was that one of the other three men were closer than he because there was no fucking way he was going to be able to hold off on his orgasm much longer.

And man did Benny come through for him. He played with the remote and Dean grinned sloppily at the deafening, broken moans from his soulmate.

But then three things happened that caused Dean to lose big.

The first was the vibrations in his ass went up to probably the highest setting and he roared his hips jerking involuntarily faster and faster.

The second was when Benny’s ass clenched down on his cock so hard that Dean’s vision whited out.

The third was when he caught Cas’s lust blown, blue eyes and Cas let out a whimper in the shape of Dean’s name.

After that fuck the game Dean was losing big.

He roared and felt himself empty into Benny’s ass, his thrusts becoming more frantic and more desperate and more everything as he rode and rode and rode his high. It seemed never ending and when it finally felt like it was settling Benny came and his tightening ass sucked another orgasm out of Dean and he whited out again.

For how long they were up there and so high Dean and Benny didn’t know, Dean continued to thrust in varying forms of intensity and his body curled around Benny’s ass in the instinct that it was what was making his cock feel soo good. They both dimly heard the roars from the computer but they were too blissed out to notice. Dean eased them down as slow as he could, though his tiring everything made his movements slightly jerky and incredibly sweaty.

He pulled out and flopped on the bed, Benny crawled up a bit just to get more comfortable and Dean totally checked out his ass and saw with great pride the stream of cum dribbling out. His shaft made a feeble attempt at a twitch before giving up and settling down for a good nap.

“Holy fuck brother.” Benny grinned. “You have been holding out on me.” He rolled so they lay side by side on their backs.

“You want a shower?”

“Maybe in about five years when I catch my breath,” they both laughed. “I’m going to fucking feel that tomorrow.”

Dean grinned over at him, still panting slightly, “Next time you should fuck me like that.” He grunted when he finally remembered the vibrator. He pulled it out and threw it on the bed and then heaved a deep sigh.

“I think I’ll take you up on that shower, brother,” Benny had showered at their place before and Dean just waved him off. He rolled on the bed and finally found his best friend’s face who looked happy, content, blissed, everything he always did after an intense scene.

“That was incredible,” Cas beamed at him, it seemed both their toys were in the shower and Dean and Cas had a moment alone.

“It sure was, baby, I can’t wait for you to get home.”

“Mmm, with fucking prowess like that I’ll try to be home sooner, why have you hidden it from me?” Dean blushed and rubbed his sweaty hair.

“Well, um, you’re just...well Benny he’s bigger…”

“Dean are you saying that the reason you’ve never fucked me into Tuesday is because you’re afraid you’ll break me?” A small smile played on Cas’s lips.

“Stupid I know,” Dean grinned.

“And incredibly sweet,” Cas yawned huge. “Well I don’t know about you but I’m pooped, talk to you tomorrow?” Dean nodded instantly. “Love you.”

“Love you.” Dean was just about to end the call.

“Oh and don’t think I’ve forgotten that you lost the game, I was hoping for better of you Dean.” Cas’s teasing tone filled him with dread, anticipation, and this time his cock made a much less feeble attempt to get hard.

“Expect your punishment sometime this week.”

Fucking hell get the coffin now, this man was going to kill him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you guys out there enough about the wild enthusiasm I've gotten over this fic. I will apologize for not getting this in, but I was suffering a huge writer's block from stress over this fic. I love that you all love my work and I'm honestly surprised when I see so many people enjoying it. I won't tell you don't comment because comments fuel my writing, but I get stressed easily so please don't harass me for updates. My life is an incredibly busy one and when I do carve out time for writing and think about everyone sending me messages about updates I just get overwhelmed and don't want to write. 
> 
> For a while I planned that this was going to be the last chapter just because I couldn't deal with the stress but I know I had a duty to all of you out there to try and write as much as I could.
> 
> Thank you for being so incredibly amazing and supportive and patient with me, you're all awesome!


End file.
